The New Avengers
by Spider-man2018
Summary: Este sera un crossover de Spider-man,Young justice y high school dxd sera una historia que contara con que issei pierde a draigg y es traicionado por las facciones las chica empiezan a ignorarlo obteniendo sus poderes a partir de la misma araña que pico a peter parker obteniendo nuevos poderes al igual como peter parker este solo vivira con su tia pero en ves de tia sera su mama
1. Chapter 1

-The New Avengers -

Este sera un crossover de Spider-man,Young justice y high school dxd sera una historia que contara con que issei pierde a draigg y es traicionado por las facciones las chica empiezan a ignorarlo obteniendo sus poderes a partir de la misma araña que pico a peter parker obteniendo nuevos poderes al igual como peter parker este solo vivira con su tia pero en ves de tia sera su mama el traje sera el mismo de the amazing spiderman 1 uniendose a shield la historia tomara parte desde que iron man y el equipo shield estan peleando con el laser viviente en vez de iron man sera issei el que lleve al laser viviente al la capsula

issei hyodo quien alguna vez fue considerado un heroe de las facciones y el chico que era amado por un harem de hermosas chicas ahora los miraba con impotencia como sus amigos le echaban en cara su debilidad al haber comprometidola ultima pelea con riezvin solo por distraerse y salvar a asia dejando una abertura abierta la cual el villano aprovecho para noquear a vali y a sirzech ,sin dudas intente intervenir para revertir la situacion pero mi poder no fue el suficiente por lo que acabe derrotado al final el vilano escapo dejando a un issei herido y con muchos huesos rotos

mas tarde apenas recuperado tuvo que enefrentarse a la cara de decepcionados de todos y cada uno de sus conocidos le miraban con esos ojos,unos ojos que demostraban ira y decepcion durante los siguientes dias

tuvo que soportar insultos de sus propios compañeros las chicas comenzaron a ignorarlo hasta el punto que pasaron algunos meses para que este se de cuenta de que estas habian empezado una relacion con un demonio de clase alta

el castaño se sintio perturbado tan solo le basto equivocarse una vez y todos lo odiaban o se decepcionan de el para colmo un dia citado a una reunion de los lideres ,la sala donde fue el citado parecia mas una sala de juicio y la mirada de los presentes,sirzech ,serafall , azazel, barakiel, penemue, michael, gabriel, incluson yasaka, solo odin y thor no estaban en la reunion ya que pensaron que era my exagerado lo que estaban haciendo solo por haberse equivocado una vez

era una pesadilla la peor que tuvo que experimentar

-"es solo un niño que sueña con tirarse una colegiala"fueron las duras palabras de azazel

-"su imprudencia puso puso en riesgo la mision pense que el serkiyutei seria mas util"-dijo michael

-solo eres una basura como hombre pensar en pechos no te ayudara a ganar las batallas-dijoi la mujer mas fuerte de grigori

-hemos decidido suspenderte y expulsarte de la alianza ademas de tu sequito por lo tanto si te veo en el inframundo de nuevo te eliminare-fue serafall la que hablo

-decepcionaste a mi hermanita no se que vio rias en ti al principio, me alegro que porfin busque a un hombre de verdad-issei apreto los puños por las palabras que le dijeron

Gabriel y yasaka cabe decir que no dijeron una palabra la primera tenia una expresion neutra y la segundo solo le dedicaba una mirada fria y carente de sentimientos

para ser sincero no se como vivi, tampoco quiero venganza porque alguien me dijo que la venganza lo consumia a uno mismo haciendo que no nos demos cuenta a quienes lastimamos

Y otra persona me dijo que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad

Luego de eso se encontraba un issei decaido en su habitacion acostado bueno todo lo que tuvo pasar hasta ahora fue duro hasta para el mas poderoso ser le seria duro pasar eso

Issei recordaba las palabras de todos pero no le dolian las palabras ni nada de eso,si no que las chicas lo dejaron solo

Issei solo al recordar eso le salian lagrimas ,les dolia tanto que solo decir el nombre de las chicas le ardia en el pecho

Issei salio de su casa perdido en sus pensamientos solo caminaba hasta que llego a un lugar donde todo empezo, si la famosa fuente donde Reynare lo mato y fue revivido como un demonio,issei solo suspiro y siguio caminando

Luego de eso issei se fue sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio una nueva exibicion en el museo de kuoh interesado en eso se acerco a la excibicion y la excibicion trataba de una nueva seccion de arañas

Issei luego de abrirse paso por la exibicion se quedo fascinado por la biologia de las arañas luego de terminar de ver la seccion se dirigio a otra seccion de bio-quimica y otra de fisica y combustion y una mas que le intereso fue una excibicion que trataba de usar los terminos nucleares como energia

Luego de eso llego a su casa y decidio cambiar su personalidad pervertida a la de una persona inteligente y responsable esto fue un cambio que todos notaron cabe destacar que este cambio sorprendio a todas la chicas de la academia porque ahora veian a issei en la posicion 2 de los 5 mas inteligentes de toda la academia esto fue el cambio que todos dejo impactados mas a las chicas ya que no negaban que les gustaba este cambio

AL pasar de unos 6 meses este se habia empeñado en sel el mejor de la academia incluso supero dos veces a tsubaki shinra y sona sitri pero sus gustos no solo fueron lo ciencia y robotica tambien se empeño en practicar un deporte el estuvo probando por 1 mes que deportes podia jugar el hasta que un dia en un partido amistoso de borrusia dortmund y barcelona que disputo en japon tuvo la oportunidad de ir a verlo en primera fila en el partido habia un premio y era el que contestar ciertas preguntas que issei contesto y tuvo la oportunidad de jugar el partido con el equipo que el quisiese y de ahi surgio issei juego mejor que todos incluso metio un gol de tiro libre de ahi desde ese dia lo apodaron el futuro mago del futbol desde ese dia se dispuso a entrenar mas el futbol y hasta incluso con el equipo de la academia llegaron a ganar el campeonato interestatal de su pais desde ese dia el antiguo hyodo issei pervertido y tonto habia desaparecido ahora habia nacido un nuevo hyodo issei amante de la ciencia y robotica y amante del futbol pero hubo algo que le cambiaria la vida por siempre

Luego de eso siguio yendo a la excibicion de arañas geneticamente modificadas en una de las exibiciones faltaba una de las arañas de la seccion pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando sintio un dolor punzante en la mano la araña era peculiarmente extraña era de color,azul,rojo y un toque de blanco issei sacudio su mano para sacar la araña issei vio como esta se refugiaba en la corniza luego volteo a ver su mano y traia una moordida,issei volteo a ver a la araña

Desde ese dia vio que tenia poderes,los poderes de una araña podia escalar,saltar mas de lo normal,tenia una fuerza sobre humana y tenia todos sus sentidos super desarrollados aparte que su cuerpo sufrio un cambio notorio,ya no era flaco como antes si no su cuerpo se habia tonificcado sus piernas y brazos todos se agrandaron parecia que fuese otra persona

Luego de lo que paso con la araña issei quizo intentar ganar dinero usando sus poderes ya que sus padres estaban en problemas economicos asi que decidio usar sus poderes para ver si ayudaba a sus padres pero antes de que issei llegara a la arena de combate ,el padrastro de issei hablo con el y tuvo una pequeña discusion pero el le dijo una frase que recordara para toda su vida y que marcara el motivo en el que se convirtio en un heroe

Esa frase es-"un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"-

Luego de que el manager de lucha no quizo pagarle el dinero que prometio el anuncio este se fue un ladron entro a robar el dinero de las entradas issei tuvo la oporunidad para deternerlo pero no lo hizo como venganza para el presentador

Una vez que este salio a esperar a su padrastro pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que habia una cinta de policia este se acerco y quedo horrorizado cuando vio quien era

Era su padrastro quien estaba ahi con un balazo en la parte izquierda de su pecho lleno este de ira se fue corriendo hacia un callejon y se fue cambiando a la ropa que uso para la lucha un pasamontañas rojo,una camisa manga larga roja con el simbolo de una araña grande en el pecho ,un buzo azul y unos tenis rojo se quito su sudadera para luego este empezar a trepar por los muros de los edificios de kuoh luego cuando este ya tomo altura se empezo a balancear hasta que diviso el auto de su padrastro luego de que issie lo alcanzara este le rompio el parabrisa provocando que este chocara

El ladron se adentro en un edificio abandonado pero issie lo intercepto adentro para luego este darle una pequeña paliza cuando issei lo agarro del cuello y lo puso frente a la ventana para verlo mas claro y vio que era el mismo ladron que dejo escapar luego de eso este hizo que lo tuviese en el borde de la ventana aun siendo agarrado del cuello de la camisa

Luego este lo solto pero antes de llegar al suelo este lo agarro de los pies con una especie de red pegajosa similar a la telaraña algo que el invento gracias a lom que el sabia de quimica y bio-quimica

Luego de eso este se dedico a luchar contra el crimen para que nadie mas pase por lo mismo y ahora va por las calles de kuoh por el sobrenombre de spiderman arrestando ladrones y enfrentandose una que otra vez con supervillanos que aparecian de la nada

(El siguio luchando contra el crimen con el traje que uso para detener al asesino de su padrastro)

Issei despues de los succesos de su padrastro, issei se habia echo como un tipo de heroe vigilante gracias a sus poderes atraba a los ladrones y la policia se preguntaba quien era nunca se supo quien era el vigilante enmascarado,claro esos informes llegaron hasta los oidos de nick fury el mando a sus mejores hombres de espionaje para luego sorprenderse al saber quien lo hacia era un chico de no mas de 17 años,nick no pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad asi que mando a un grupo muy conocido que hoy en dia consideraria sus mejores amigos issei caminaba hacia la tienda a comprar algo de comer ya que las chicas siempre se olvidaban y su mama se entero de lo sucedido y decidio ese dia ir a buscar un apartamento para los dos pero issei estaba muy feliz ya que desde que obtuvo estos poderes ha empezado a ser noticia para todo kuoh

Issei regresaba de comprar algo de comer y se habia ido por el bosque,pero gracias a su sentido aracnido esquivo un rayo de poder,issei claramente se sorprendio porque quien hace eso no hay demonios,angeles o caidos que hagan eso isseo se volteo a ver quien fue y vio una figura flotando issei abria mas los ojos porque estaba volando sin nesecidad de alas pero su sentido arancido se activo otra vez esquivo un golpe que para ser sincero si ese golpe le atinaba ya no se volveria a parar

Issei vio un tipo disfrazado su disfra era verde con amarillo issei tenia que ser sincero el tipo tenia estilo

El otro estaba volando usaba un disfraz de color amarillo y azul pero los dos tenian algo en comun sus rostros eran tapados por sus mascaras luego de un segundo su sentido aracnido se disparo de nuevo y vio como una mano lo rozo mas bien una garra se podia decir y volteo a ver su pecho y vio como este estaba rasgada volteo a ver quien lo habia hecho y vio a aue se trataba de una mujer gato,de pronto se acordo de cierta lolo de cabello blanco pero su sentido se activ o de nuevo y esquivo un super puño por los pelos que le rozo la cara issei estaba nervioso 4 vs 1 volteo a ver quien esta vez le habia dado el golpe y vio a un hombre alto con lentes era imponente sus traje era de color negro con amarillo y la de chica gato era todo blanco a excepcion que ella llevaba una cola de cabello larga color negro issei los analizo detenidamente hasta que una voz hablo

-vaya tienes buenos reflejos-dijo el tipo volador

-gracias hombre cubeta-dijo issei de forma burlona algo que hizo enojar al hombre volador

-eres algo atractivo pero lastima que tenagamos que atraparte-dijo la chica de traje blanco

Issei se sonrojo un poco porque le habian dicho que era guapo pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una voz detras de el

-ya fue suficiente-dijo la voz detras de el issei se volteo para ver a un hombre que vestia todo de negro pelon y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-quien eres?-pregunto issei un poco serio

-perdon mis modales-dijo el hombre con el parche en el ojo-mi nombre es nick fury y tengo preguntaas pero primero cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el hombre de negro

-mi nombre es issei hyodo-respondio el castaño un tanto dudoso

-bueno podemos hablar tranquilamente-pegunto nick

Algunos momentos mas tarde se encontraban una casa un tanto rara para el parecer de issei,ya que habia muchos hombres de traje y todos con pistolas y computadores aprte con camaras en cada esquina de las habitaciones,los jovenes llegaron a una mesa en la sala para luego estos sentarse

-bueno ya que tu y yo ya nos presentamos te presentare a estos chicos,vamos presentense-

A issei le salio una gota de sudor ya que dijo que el los presentaria

-yo me llamo iron fist-dijo el chico que vestia de verde con amarillo y un dragon en el pecho

-yo soy power-man-dijo el hombre imponente de los lentes

-yo me llamo white tiger-dijo la chica gato que tenia una figura esplendida

-yo me llamo...-

Pero fue imterrumpido por issei quien dijo

-chico cubeta-lo dijo con una leve risa

El chico se enojo y dijo

-me llamo nova idiota-

Issei solo seguia riendo pero algo para que lo habian traido a qui

Nick como si supiera leer la mente de issei dijo

-te preguntaras porque te traje aqui?-

Issei solo asintio primero lo atacaban y luego quieren hablar con el

-bueno te he traido aqui ya que eres especial chico-

-como especial te refieres ahhh?-pregunto issei dandose una idea por donde iba

-pues eso es porque...-nick le dio una señal a una guardia para que pusiera algo en la pantalla

-issei volteo a ver y lo que vio lo sorprendio era issei en su alter ego de spiderman deteniendo un secuestro que estaba para atrapar a la hija del presidente de japon ya que ese dia estaban de visita en la ciudad de Kuoh para ver el partido de la final de la copa interestatal de japon juvenil que issei jugaria, se vio como el auto fue interceptado por dos camionetas negras issei que pasaba por ahi vio lo que estaba pasando y el video paso ahora cuando el se estaba cambiando a su traje casero en el video se vio como este luego de que intentaran meter a la hija del presidente en la camioneta uno de los ladrones fue atraido hacia un poste de luz luego paso lo mismo con los demas que fueron envueltos en un capullo y dejados colgados de cabeza

-"ese video ya se hizo viral?"-Se pregunto issei

-no te preocupes este video solo lo tengo yo-´

Issei se paro bruscamente y enfrento al hombre del parche y le dijo

-que quieres de mi?-pregunto issei,nick solo sonrio cosa que no le agrado al castaño y grito-contesta!-

-calma chico no te quiero hacer nada solo te tengo una propuesta-dijo fury con una sonrisa

-propuesta?-pregunto issei

-si-respondio fury

-que propuesta?-pregunto el castaño

-bueno es simple quiero que te unas a mi organizacion-dijo fury

Issei solo arqueo los ojos en señal de que no entendia ni mais

-en mi organizacion yo protejo a los humanos ya sea de ladrones, carteles,organizaciones malignas y seres sobrenaturales-dijo fury

Issei se sorprendio por lo que escucho

–nadie sabe de eso como tu lo sabes?-pregunto issei

-yo se todo sobre ti issei desde que fuiste un demonio, ser reencarnado en un peon por la joven demonio Rias gremory hasta que eras el pilar de la paz en las tres facciones-respondio fury dejando sorprendido mas a issei

-pero como tu lo sab...-no termino porque fury continuo

-como tambien se que quisiste salvar a asia argento pero en lugar de un gracias recibiste una patada en el trasero-respondio fury

-pero como tu lo sabes?-pregunto issei de nuevo

Issei se sorprendio pero a la vez se desanimo porque tenia razon en lugar de gracias recibio un gran golpe no solo fisica si no psicologicamente issei agacho la cabeza un poco nick se dio cuenta y sintio pena por el chico

-yo te ayudare a confiar en los demas, solo debes decidir si seguir o quedarte solo por el resto de tu vida-dijo nick con tono serio

Issei se le quedo viendo bueno le estaba diciendo que el lo ayudara a seguir adelante a ayudarlo

-si acepto que ganare aparte de eso-pregunto issei serio

-chico eso es lo de menos puedes ganar muchas cosas como perder,pero conmigo si tu decides tu te volveras un defensor de los humanos y los inocentes,para que chicos como tu que fueron demonios no pasen por lo mismo-dijo fury

-como un heroe?-pregunto issei

-si como ellos-dijo fury señalando a los chicos que lo atacaron despues de todo tienen sus trajes puestos

-y si me niego-pregunto issei un poco serio

-bueno eso ya te lo dije-respondio fury

-issei lo medito un momento pero en realidad no habia nada que pensar le estaban dando la oportunidad de seguir con su vida adelante y ayudar a quienes lo nesecite

Issei dio una sonrisa decidida y dijo

-esta bien me uno a ustedes para ayudar a quien lo nesecite-

Nick solo se limito a sonreir de forma complacida

-muy bien el agente colson te dara tu traje y unas cosas mas-dijo nick fury

Issei se sorprendio,le iban a dar un traje

-me daran un traje?-pregunto issei

-si algunas otras cosas que te pueden servir-dijo fury antes de retirarse de la sala

Decir que seria un heroe,no creyo que en verdad seria uno con un traje,decir que issei estaba sorprendido era poco,pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un hombre un poco calvo y traje elegante

-asi que tu eres hyodo issei cierto?-pregunto el agente estirandole la mano para saludarlo

Issei asintio para despues darle la mano y aceptar el saludo

-ven sigueme-dijo el agente colson

Issei asintio para despues pararse y seguirlo hasta una habitacion al abrir la puerta lo unico que pudo encontrar era una caja de metal con un logo de un aguila y en medio decia shield,arriba de la cama,issei pregunto

-que es eso-señalando la caja

El agente le quedo viendo y le dijo

-es tu traje-

Issei se sorprendio y procedio a abrir la caja

Issei vio un traje de color rojo y azul que lineas de telaraña negra que se pasaban por todo el traje y estaba el simbolo de una araña de color rojo en la parte frontal y una araña de color rojo del mismo tamaño en la parte trasera del traje a decir verdad le gusto mucho el traje issei(el traje que usara en el universo marvel-dxd sera el de the amazing spiderman del 2012)pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el agente colson

-ten-le dijo el agente colson lanzandole un par de aparatos

-que son?-pregunto issei viendo los aparatos

-son unos lanzadores de telaraña como los tuyos pero mejorados-respondio el agente

-cuando empezamos?-pregunto issei ansioso

-eso lo sabras cuando tus cosas ya esten en nueva york-dijo el agente colson

-que?,nueva york?pero y mis estudios mi entrenamientos con el equipo y mi mama?-pregunto issei

-no te preocupes mañana ire a tu escuela a solicitar tu transferencia de escuela por que nick te dara una beca para estudiar en la mejor academia de nueva york y tu tia podra venir con nosotros –

Y asi paso issei fue al dia siguiente como de costumbre a la academia para recibir clases esperando la llegada del agente colson para irse pero nadie espero que este llegara a su salon diciendo

-señor hyodo?,hola mi nombre es phil colson y estoy aqui para darle una oportunidad de una beca para estudiar en estados unidos-dijo el agente colson decir que todos sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos era poco incluso Las chicas del club de ocultismo que iban pasando por ahi se sorprendieron de eso nunca imaginaron que hyodo issei el mas grande pervertidos de todos los tiempos ahora estaba siendo solicitado para una beca para estudiar en estados unidos

-ahm ok que debo hacer?-pregunto issei fingiendo no saber nada

-solo sigueme primero tengo que hablar con el director de la academia para solicitar tu transfericia

el y el agente colson pasaron justo al lado de ellas decir que issei estaba furioso de verlas era poco pero el agente colson lo coloco la mano en su hombro para darle confianza y asi pasaron de largo y se dirigieron a la sala del director

Y asi paso issei se fue de kuoh junto a su tia que ahora vivian en una casa como la que tenia antes de la remodelacion de los gremory

E issei empezo a estudiar en la academia mid town

Luego de unos dias de su llegada conocio a tony stark que se hicieron algo asi como amigos este le hizo unas mejoras al traje de issei como que jarvis este en el sistema del traje en caso de que ocupe ayuda y unas cuantas cosas mas

Y asi pàso la vida de issei dio un giro de 180 grados tras conocer a nick fury pero luego llego ese dia que lo cambio todo algo de lo que el nunca imagino que le pasaria y mejoraria su vida de una manera que no habia sentido y podria decirse que lo haria sentirse de manera que no habia sentido desde que antes de la muerte de su padrastro

Actualmente Nuestra historia se remonta cuando nuestros heroes favoritos se encantraban peleando con uno de los enemigos de Iron man el laser viviente justo en ese momento fue liberado del control del laser viviente

-¿bueno alguien tiene una idea?-pregunto Iron man

-si podemos usar la cosa-dijo spiderman con el traje que le hicieron en shield(aqui shield le mejoro el traje y con la inquiasicion de jarvis al traje fue cosa de tony)-ç

-la cosa?-

-si segun jarvis podemos usar la cosa para derrotar al laser-dijo spiderman

-ah,bien pensado chico pero vas a tener que llevarlo alla-dijo iron man

-wow un momento¿no lo llevaras tu?-pregunto spiderman

-mis programas aun no terminan de iniciarse-dijo iron man activando su propulsores-tendre que hacerlo manualmente para que la maquina funcione-termino iron man

-esta es tu venganza por lo de tu traje cierto-pregunto spiderman

-puede ser-respondio iron man

-esta bien tu eres el genio,millonario,playboy filantropo-lanzando una red al techo para comenzar a balancearse y dirigirse al laser viviente-¿asi que quieres controlar industrias stark ehhh?,buen chiste,no evitaste que te pateara de la armadura de iron man-esquivando un manotazo del laser vivente-apuesto a que no te vuelves a meter dentro de iron man linterna verde-dijo spiderman para que este empiece a seguirlo

-ya veras quien es linterna verde-dijo el laser viviente reduciendo su tamaño y comenzar a perseguir a spiderman

-¿de que cosa hablaban?-pregunto nova

-la cosa,ya saben esa cosa-respondio iron man confundiendo a los heroes de shield

(time skip-laboratorios STARK)

-esa cosa-señalando al transportador molecular en la pantalla-chico como vas?-pregunto iron man

-(estoy en eso)-respondio spiderman del otro lado del comunicador poco despues lo vieron en la pantalla y atacandolo con sus garrar de la mano (una en cada mano d 2 mtsde largo)-

-en cuanto acabe con tigo stark sera el siguiente-DIJO EL LASER VIVIENTE

-stark sigue?,crei que te habian despedido por incompetecia no por malas amenazas-dijo spiderman

-raaaaaghhhhhhh-rugio el laser viviente

-"solo un poco mas"-penso spidey

-(la maquina ya esta como vas chico)-

-ya casi llego-dijo spidey entrando a la camra junto a el laser viviente que seguia atacando a spidey en eso uno de los ataques dio en el panel de control –¡no!-dijo spidey

-(que pasa?)-pregunto iron man

-¡el laser destruyo el panel de control de la maquina y cerro las puertas de la maquina no puedo salir!-golpeando la puerta pero sin exito

-(vamos spidey,golpea duro!)-grito powerman

-(¡usa la fuerza!)-dijo nova

"sentido aracnido"

-¿!que hiciste?!-grito el laser viviente

-yo no hice nada fuiste tu y tu intento de ser hawkeye-saltando hacia atras agarrando al laser del cuello usando su telaraña

-(chico debes salir,de ahi la maquina se inicio y no la puedo apagar)-dijo iron man

-(crees tu que me estoy tomando un coffee break?)-

-sueltame maldito aracnido!-grito el laser viviente aumentando su tamaño

-no me ire solo!-dijo spidey

-"3"-

-(vamos hyodo, piensa en tu mama)-dijo nova

-"2"-

-(ser un heroe no es sobre la victoria es sobre hacer lo correcto)-dijo iron fist mientras el laser reduce su tamaño y disparaba un rayo a la puerta que abrio un agujero pero spidey lo sujeto con sus redes y jalarlo hacia el.

-¿!a donde crees que vas?!-grito spiderman jalando al laaser viviente hacia el

-"1"-

-"equipo,Liz,Harry,mama,papa lo siento-

-"0, ignicion-

Un gran destello cego a todos cuando recuperaron la vista la maquina de stark estaba completamente vacia

-¿a donde fueron?-pregunto white tiger

-es una maquina de transportacion molecular cuando esta caliente y se ajusta la frecuencia lo transporta a otra dimension-explico iron man

-pero a cual?-pregunto powerman

-yo...no lo se-

(tierra 16-universo principal de young justice")

La atalaya sede de la liga de la justicia orbitaba sobre la tierra dentro de ella estaban los miembros origiinales de la liga de la justicia superman,batman,flash,green lantern(jal jordan),wonder woman,hawk girl y el detective marciano.

-asi que ahora tienen una liga de la justicia junior-pregunto shayera

-ellos seran un equipo de sigilo e infiltracion, no seran publicos-dijo batman

-creo que es una buena idea-dijo wonder woman-enseñar a los jovenes a funcionar como grupo puede ser lo mejor para la siguiente generacion-termino wonder woman

-Seguro solo nesecitan una chica alada y un mini green lantern y seran nuestros reemplazos-dijo green lantern

-vamos chicos sabiamos que algun dia ellos querrian mas que ser nuestros compañeros y se iban a independizar-dijo flash

-me parece bien planear el futuro-dijo superman-como se esta daptando tu sobrina j´onn-pregunto superman

-el progreso de megan ha sido increible superman gracias por preguntar-respondio el marciano-aun que tiene dificultades para entender la cultura de la tierra-

-porque no envias a a supergirl para que la ayude y se una al equipo?-pregunto flash

-kara no esta lista para algo asi-dijo superman-aun tiene mucho que aprender sobre la tierra y sus poderes aun tiene problemas para adaptarse al trabajo en equipo-

-sin mencionar el como reaccionara cuando descubra a superboy-menciono el caballero de la noche

-tambien podrian pensar que seria un intento de espiarlos-dijo hawk girl

-debe de haber una mejor forma –dijo wonderwoman

-porfavor seamos realistas chicos-dijo green lanter captando la atencion de todos-aun son muy nuevos trabajando juntos nosotros eramos iguales a ellos-todo le dieron la razon-ademas no es como si la solucion fuese a caer del cielo o algo asi-dijo eso mientras unas chispas de luz salian del centro de la mesa por lo alto de la nada hasta que una leve explosion de luz surgio y de ella cayo spiderman con el visor izquierdo de su mascara destrozado mostrando un ojo verde esmeralda este cayo de cara contra la mesa todos se le quedaron viendo excepto green lantern que se quedo viendo el mismo punto y dijo-no es como si millones de dolares y unas bellas modelos en bikini aparecieran-dijo este-¿no? Nada?- y bajo sus hombros en decepcion

-uuuugggghhh-se quejo spiderman apoyandose con la palma de sus manos-"suerte que nova no vio eso"-para despues pasarse la mano por su cabeza-estupioda maquina no pudo haberme dejado en un mundo de dulces y malvaviscos-sin pensar que lo dijo en voz alta

"sentido aracnido"

Batman no perdio tiempo y tomo al intruso del cuellos para acercarlo a su rostro

-quien eres tu como llegate aqui?-pregunto batman autoritariamente

-bien hyodo concentrate definitivamente esta en mundo diferente con personas gruñonas no lo arruines-penso spiderman-lo siento dracula-levantando su mano levemente y viendo una puerta-pero tengo una cita con el destino asi que-disparandole una red en su rostro-nos vemos-dejando una pequeña cortina de humo con su forma mientras huia por los pasillos

-hay que detenerlo!-grito batman quitandose la red de la cara-no tenemos idea de como pudo llegar aqui-

-pero tengan cuidado-dijo superman-parecia herido y por lo que dijo no parecia saber donde esta , no vino aqui a proposito por lo que puede que no sea una amenaza-tomando diferentes caminos para buscar al aracnido

Mientras que este corria por los pasillos de la atalaya sin ninguna direccion aparente

Lanzo una red al techo para empezar a balancearse por la atalaya mientras este intentaba reactivar a jarvis sin resultado alguno

-demonios jarvis no reacciona debio haberse dañado por el viaje en el tiempo ¿!jarvis?!-volvio a preguntar este pero sin respuesta alguna-maldicion-exclamo este mientras seguia corriendo par la atalaya en busca de una salida cundo sintio su sentido aracnido activarse

Los minutos pasaron y flash estaba confundido habia corrido por todo el lugar y no podia encontrar al intruso

-amigos busque en todo el lugar y todavia no lo puedo encontrar ,tal vez el ya no este aqui-dijo flaash

-"no han habido lanzamientos no autorizados de la plataforma de tubos zeta por lo que todavia eata aqui"-

-bueno que tal si se fue por si mismo?-pregunto el velocista esperando una respuesta pero batman se mantuvo calldo ,pensando en lo que dijo,por desgracia para el no reviso las rejillas de ventilacion.

Spiderman veia a flash desde su escondite con cuidado retiro la rejilla uso su invisibilidad para trpar hasta el techo parecia ser muy rapido al igual que ese sujeto quick silver del que leyo pero no era tiempo de lo que lo averiguara.

Flash se quedo viendo una habitacion buscando con la mirada al aracnido pero tampoco habia nadie haste que escucho un sonido como "twip" lo siquiente que supo fue que el estaba colgado de cabeza con una especie de pegamento

-¿que demonios?.dijo flash para ver algo descender y para que luego se hiciera visible de nuevo este estab de cabeza para luego lanzar otra red y comenzar a balancearse por la atalaya de nuevo flash murmuro-" maldicion hawkgirl nunca va a dejar de moletarme por esto"-este apreto el comunicador de su oreja y hablo-chicos estoy en la seccion 4f creo que podria dirigirse a la plataforma de observacion-dijo flash

-"vamos para alla"-dijo detective marciano

-y...uhhh...alguien puede bajarme de aqui es que este me pego al techo y no puedo bajarme –momentos despues se escucho la risa de hawkgirl tanto en el comunicador como en toda la atalaya

-"enserio estas colgado de cabeza!"-

-solo bajenme de aqui-dijo flash molesto-toda la sangre se me esta yendo al cerebro y me estoy mareando-

Spiderman seguia corriendo en busca de una salida hacia el exterior una ventana, una puerta lo que sea que lo ayude a escapar podria usar las ventilas de nuevo pero no tenia idea de donde terminaria, y estab seguro que su pequeño truco no le gusto al tipo rapido

Finalmente este encontro una salida hasta que vio un balcon

-si mi boleto de salida-dijo spiderman corriendo aun mas rapido haste que este salto del balcon pero se horrorizo con le que vio abajo-¿!el espacio?!, estoy en el espacio?!-dijo este para lanzar una red al balcon e impulsarse con ambas manos a la plataforma

-no tienes a donde ir-dijo una voz masculina detras de issei este se dio media vuelta para ver un sujeto verde salir del suelo como un fantasma y ver que luego este se hizo visible de nuevo –por favor calmate joven no queremos hacerte daño-dijo jonn sintiendo el estado mental era una persona muy joven ,el estaba asustado y desesperado al parecer superman tenia razon

Spiderman dio un paso atras para que luego uno a uno los miembros de la liga fueron apareciendo este de forma instintiva saco unas garras de mas o menos unos 5CM de sus uñas pero se notaba nerviosismo en el.

-me disculpo por las acciones de mi amigo-dijo superman flotando lentamente hacia spidey pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio que retrai sus garras y levantaba sus manos –tiene la tendencia de dejarse llevar ,a veces ,ahora calmate y dinos como llegaste aqui-

Spiderman lo vio de pies a cabeza intendando no reirse porque parecia que llevaba su ropa interior por fuera ,pero su sentido aracnido no le advertia nada lentamente bajo sus manos miro al resto de el equipo

-no me creerian si se los dijera-respondio spiderman

-pruebanos-dijo superman

issei estaba por hablar pero algo paso

"sentido aracnido"

Vio un borron rojo acercarse por el pasillo siguiendo su instinto dio un voltereta hacia atras esquivando la embestida de flash que se detuvo antes de chocar contra el barandal todos se quedaron sorprendidos por como el aracnido habia esquivado a flash cuando ellos no lo habianm visto venir lastimosamente su sentido aracnido seguia activo y por instinto le dio una patada de reves a flash haciendolo caer al vacio del espacio

-flash!-grito green lantern pero antes de que el o superman pudieran actuar vieron al intruso saltar del barandal disparando de su mano una especie de red que atrapo a flash desde su simbolo para luego disparar otra red hacia el barandal apenos se pego lanzo a flash con fuerza pero sin soltarlo solto la red de la barra impulsandolos de vuelta al balcon

-vieron eso? porque no lo repetire-dijo spiderman en el suelo estaba a punto de levantarse hasta que vio 3 esferas pequeñas que rodaron hasta el-ahmmm alguien perdio unas canicas?-pregunto spiderman

Antes de que dijera algo mas las 3 liberaron un gas en el rostro del aracnido que no pudo evitar respirar

-cof,cof huele como a canela...veo... unicornios ahh quiero montar el lindo unicornio-antes de caer desmayado

Todos en el lugar vieron a batman pero no dijo nada ninguno lo hizo

-era nesecario eso?-pregunto wonder woman

-hay que llevarlo a la bahia medica-dijo batman

(time skip-2 horas despues)

-ahmmmmmm...que extraño sueño tuve-dijo issei

Sin abrir los ojos-quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando se los cuente-cuando abrio lo ojos no pudo moverse porque estaba viendo atraves del unico visor que tenia lo primero que este penso fue que se quedo dormido con el traje puesto cuando intento levantarse y vio que estaba en una habitacion desconocida ,en una cama con sus man os y pies atados ,desde ese momento supo que no fue un sueño

Giro su cabeza a ambos lados de la habitacion parecia estar en una enfermeria

-oh mierda en que problemas me acabo de meter-dijo spiderman intentando liberarse pero escucho que la perilla de la puerta se movia asi que relajo los musculos fingiendo estar dormido

Atraves de su mascara visualizo a 2 personas entrar el sujeto de azul con la S en el pecho y el tipo de traje rojo que casi arroja al vacio del espacio

-nada es como si solamente hubiera aparecido de las cenizas-dijo superman-no hubo tecnologia de teletransportacion zeta y segun wonderwoman no parecia ser magia-

-estoy mas interesado en su traje-dijo el velocista- a simple vista pareceria que fuese facil de romper pero al parecer es de un material textil muy resistente y en el modo que su traje se volvia invisible junto con el-termino de decir flash

-talvez cuando despierte podemos preguntarle-

-pueden preguntarle ahora si quiere-dijo el detective marciano entrando con el resto de la liga confundiendo a los 2 hombres mas rapidos del mundo-esta despierto solo finge estar dormido-

Todos voltearon a ver al aracnido solo tenia cerrado el ojo descuvierto que tenia todos se le quedaron viendo a ver si reaccionaba

-"no hagas ruido,no hagas ruido,no hagas ruido"-se decia spiderman mientras que a los segundos despues este estornudara-oh mierda!-dijo el

-¿quien eres y que haces aqui?-volvio a preguntar batman

-¿otra vez con la misma rutina dracula?-dijo issei haciendo que hawk girl y wonderwoman nieguen con la cabeza

-ya calmense ambos-intervino superman riendo en el interior por la agallas del chico-antes ibas a explicarnos como llegastes aqui-

-y yo les dije que no me creerian-dijo issei sabiendo que seria una causa perdida-pero creo que no tengo mas opcion mi nombre es spiderman soy miembro de un grupo de jovenes de la organizacion shield ,mi equipo y yo peleabamos contra un villano de enegia de uno de los mas grandes heroes que existen nuestro objetivo ere ponerlo en una maquina de teletransportacion molecular que si no se calienta y se calibra del modo correcto puede llegar a transportar cosas a otra dimension paso un accidente y la puerta se atasco y eme aqui-termino spiderman

-tiene sentido-dijo batman

-lo tiene?-pregunto green lantern

-lo tiene?-pregunto flash

-lo tiene?-pregunto spiderman confundido como los demas

-la tiene –dijo el caballero de la noche-tu traje y estilo de pela son algo que sobresalen en el mundo y el hecho que no sepas quienes somos implicaria que no eres de esta tierra talvez otra tierra-termino el mejor detective del mundo

-creo que nesecitabas una segunda opinion –dijo wonder woman sacando su lazo de la verdad de la cintura y ocultando el hecho de que no habia entendido nada de lo que dijo batman a veces odiaba el mundo moderno-este lazo es especial si lo uso contigo tu diras la verdad a cada pregunta que te hagamos-

-pues no me siento muy comodo con esa decision pero ya que no hay de otra-dijo el aracnido wonder woman giro levemente su lazo para enroscarlo en el cuello de spidey

-dinos quien eres?-

-mi nombre es issei hyodo pero en mi mundo me llaman spiderman-issei se sorprendio ni siquiera penso la respuesta cuando este ya habia hablado

-como llegaste aqui?-

-mi equipo y yo luchabamos junto a un heroe ,iron man contra uno de sus villanos el laser viviente pero habia tomado mucho poder asi que propuse usar una maquina que iron man invento para teletransportar objeto pero si no la afinabas y recalibrabas este mandaria a otra dimension paralela al azar yo fui la carnada para llevarlos hasta la maquina y bueno aqui estoy-todos se sorprendieron ahora era dificil de contradecir a su visitante

-asi que tu llegada fue accidental?-

-si-dijo spiderman mientras wonderwoman le quitaba el lazo de la verdad del cuello-entonces...donde estoy?,quienes son ustedes?,me van a soltar?-

-eso puede esperar-dijo superman-tenemos que hablar un momento-

Uno a uno fueron saliendo del cuarto dejando al aracnido en shock estos sujetos aparecerian el murcielago parecia creerle y que todo lo que dijo y ahora lo dejaron atado sobre una cama al menos le dejaron puesta su mascara hasta que un borron rojo entro y salio del cuarto le tomo 2 segundos darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba suelto

(sala de reuniones)

-en serio se creen esa historia?-pregunto hawkgirl

-no es la primera vez que escuchamos que alguien dice que viene de otra dimension-dijo flash-y el usa un traje muy diferente a los que he visto y un estilo de araña talvez sea el gemelo bueno de blask spider-

-no-dijo batman haciendo aparecer dos pantallas en cada una de ellas habia una grafica con pequeñas similitudes entre ellas-esa es la frecuencia especifica que uso el lex luthor de la otra tierra cuando llego y esta es la frecuencia en la que el chico aparecio-

-se parecen-dijo wonderwoman

-pero no lo suficiente su tierra debe ser otra de las tantas-

-prodria se un truco de cadmus,un clon manipulado talvez-dijo hawkgirl

-coincido con shayera-dijo green lantern

-diana uso su latigo magico en el deberiamos darler el beneficio de la duda-dijo flash

-insisto podria ser una trampa-

-no lo es-intervino el detective marciano-revise sus recuerdos todo lo que dijo es real pero no es como el otro luthor, su mundo es completamente diferente al nuestro-

De que hablas jonn?-pregunto el hombre de acero en pocos segundos el marciano habia entablado una conexion mental para mostrarles lo que habia descubierto entre ellos el ultimo momento de spiderman antes de desaparecer estaban sorprendidos por la clase de heroes que habian en su mundo.

-su tierra es ligeramente similar a la nuestra geograficamente hablando con excepcion de algunas ciudades como metropolis,coast city o gotham city no existen en su mundo-dijo el marciano-en su mundo existen lugares como wakanda o latveria-

-es decir todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros-dijo hal

-en cierta forma-

-que hay de los heroes de su mundo?-pregunto wonderwoman

-lo unico que logra a ver fue que en vez de existir la liga de la justicia hay un liga llamada "los vengadores"-dijo el marciano

-entonces nos quedamos con el?ooh?-pregunto flash

-no es una mascota barry?-dijo el lantern

-pero no podermos quedarnos sin ayudarlo-dijo superman

-no quiero se la mala del cuento pero ese chico ijo que haia otros heroes en su mundo y que uno de ellos fue el que invento la maquina que lo trajo probablemente lo esten buscando?-dijo shayera

-oigan si es tanto problema ¿porque no simplemente usamos el control remoto del otro luthor para enviarlo de regreso a su dimension-dijo flash

-no se puede-dijo batman-el otro luthor y yo destruimos los restos de la maquina antes de volver,no podiamos arriegarnos de que alguno de nuestros universos escapen-

-lo que nos lleva al mismo punto que hacer con el-pregunto green lantern

-es obvio tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo la princesa amazonica-no hemos visto su cara pero no a de tener mas de 15 años,nesecita ayuda esta perdido-

-de hecho tiene 16 años ademas el trabajaba de medio tiempo como fotografo de un diario de su mundo que se encarga literalmente de hacerlo ver como una amenaza pero aun asi solo tiene 16 años-respondio el marciano

-la atalaya no es un hotel donde se pueda hospedar-dijo batman

-insisto que es solo cuestion de tiempo hasta que alguien venga por el-dijo shayera

-pero cuanto tiempo hawkgirl-pregunto superman-tu misma lo escuchaste,el no esta aqui porque quiere,fue un error un accidente de una maquina que no estaba diseñada para viajes interdimensionales y que fue al azar,no se como funciona la ley del multiverso ,¿pero nadie sabe cuando tardaran en encontrarlo quien sabe cuando tardarian encontrar una dimension al azar?-

-eso si lo buscan-dijo hal jordan sorprendiendo a todos por ese pensamiento –no quiero sonar pesimista ese es el trabajo de batman pero si lo que dice j´onn es cierto y en su mundo hay heroes todos deben tener sus propios problemas por lo que lidiar-

-al igual que nosotros-dijo batman-esa no es una tierra con versiones malvadas de los heroes de nuestro mundo no hay nada de relacion con ellos ,nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas ahora-

-en cualquiera de los casos cual es tu plan bruce?-pregunto batman-¿mantenerlo aqui encerrado por siempre no creo que sea una solucion?-

-y ¿cual es tu plan barry?-pregunto shayera-¿dejarlos correr libre por nuestra tierra haciedno quien sabe que?-

-tenemos un nuevo equipo recuerdan?-dijo el velocista haciendo que todos suspiren-¿que?

-barry,quiero ayudarlo pero,pero unirlo al equipo con personas que no conoce y en una tierra diferente?-dijo green lantern

-aunque no es mala idea ,primero tendria que adptarse a nuestra tierra vewr que tanto se diferencia de la suya-dijo wonderwoman

-y volvemos al principio,otra vez-dijo green lantern-¿que haremos con el?-

-talvez pueda quedarse en smallville-dijo superman llamando la atencion de todos por esto-estoy seguro que a mis padres no les importara-

-¿tus padres?,que hay de tu identidad clark?-dijo shayera haciendo enfasis en el nombre

-Nosotros sabemos quien es gracias a j'onn y a diana me parece que es lo justo el devolverle la confianza-respondio superman-y si lo que dices es cierto,sus amigos vendran por el y no habra de que preocuparse-

Todos estaban dispuestos a seguir la intensa discucion hasta que escucharon un bip,bip mirando el reloj en las pantallas diciendo que ya era la hora del almuerzo

-seguiremos con esto despues pero primero creo que es la hora de almorzar-dijo superman

-se quedara aqui pero debe irse-dijo batman sin decir una palabra mas todos se dirigieron a la cafeteria de la atalaya

(time skip-2 minutos despues)

Todos lo miembros de la liga de la justicia se dirigian a la cafeteria pero de la nada barry empezo a oler algo delicioso que parecia que si iba flotando de arrastre con una cara de "delicioso" todos vieron lo que barry hacia hasta a los demas empezaron a oler ese mismo aroma

Todos se dirigieron a la cafeteria de la atalaya y vieron una figura de azul y rojo cocinando todos lo veian desde lejos y se sentaron en una mesa larga mientras lo seguian viendo

Como este chico cocinaba hasta que este se dio cuenta que lo estaban viendo y se les quedo viendo un rato para ver a todos los de la liga sentados en la mesa luego este siguio cocinando lo que estaba haciendo hasta que este salio con varias bandejas para cada miembro de la liga todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con la comida estaba deliciosa

-por hera esta comida esta a niveles que a los mismisimos dioses disfrutarian-dijo wonderwoman

-sin duda-decia flash con la boca llena de comida y una sonrisa risueña

Para que luego superman dijese su comentario

-sin duda alguna esta es la mejor comida que he probado-dijo el hombre mas fuerte del mundo

-pues muchas gracias-decia spiderman-me agrada de que les guste mi comida pero sin duda tienen que probrar las recetas espciales de mi mama ella si que sabe ponerle magia a la comida-decia este

Luego este procedio a quitarse su mascara los de la liga vieron el rostro de aquel enmascarado y no tenian dudas era un chico de 16 años cabello castaño unos ojos hetero-cromaticos uno azul oscuro y uno verde esmeralda piel caucasica

-creo que tengo que presentarme formalmente-dirigiendose a superman-me llamo Hyodo Issei ,spiderman-estrechandole la mano a superman

-un placer-dijo superman estrechandole la mano a spiderman-llamame superman

Luego de eso flash corrio hacia spiderman y le empezo a estrechar la mano pero de forma rapida

-mucho gusto-dijo el velocista-llamame flash

Luego de eso se presento con cada uno de la liga luego de eso se dirigio a su habitacion y poco a poco cerro los ojos

El jamas penso terminar en una situacion asi ademas ¿que podria salir mal ahora?,desde la traicion de las tres facciones y las gremory jamas penso llegar a un nuevo universo y volver a sentirse en familia desde que murio su padre Y asi nuestro aracnido heroe cerro los ojos para otro dia

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

-The New Avengers-

 **CAPITULO#2:NUEVO TRAJE Y NUEVA AMIGA**

-oye estas seguro de esto?-pregunto issei a flash ya habian pasado 2 dias desde que llego a este nuevo mundo en el primer dia descubrio que su traje estaba completamente dañado y que jarvis habia perdido conexion con el traje segun issei le faltaba energia interna al traje

Por fortuna flash le habia prestado algunas ropas,el detective marciano,superman y green lantern habian sido buenos con el, no es que los demas miembros de la liga no lo fueran habian intercambiado palabras excepto batman pero ellos 4 se habian tomado el tiempo para conocerlo y ver como se adaptaba eran con quienes se llevaba mejor en especial flash ya que para los demas era como el niño del grupo

Pero se sentia un poco extraño con el marciano no porque era un marciano sino porque en el primer dia le habia explicado que reviso su mente para verificar que todo fuera verdad y que en el proceso vio toda su vida ,le aclaro que no tenia intencion del divulgarselo a la liga

en el segundo dia habia intentado reactivar a jarvis pero no habia caso en el momento uno de los dos se eletrocucataba o el sistema se sobrecalentaba y los dos quedaban estampados en la pared

Actualmente estaban en el balcon de la atalaya issei tenia una camisa color azul y jeans algo apretados con dos muñequeras algo gruesas con ya que sus anteriores lanzadores se habian averiado con las horas asi que con los materiales que flash y green lantern le trajeron pudo reconstruir sus viejos lanzadores clasicos no eran como los de shield les habia dado pero si el estaba en otro mundo sera mejor esta preparado para cualquier situacion

-esto sera seguro en un 90%...esta bien 75% seguro-dijo flash juntando una cinta para correr se le habia ocurrido conectar su cinta cosmica al traje de issei para intentar darle energia a la conexion interna del traje

-pues no suenas muy seguro sabes-dijo green lantern

-dejame ver si entendi ,tu eres un super policia espacial verde-hal afirmo con la cabeza-a ti te golpeo un rayo caieste en ciertos quimicos para que te dieran la fuerza de la velocidad –flash asintio-superman es un super alienigena que desarrollo sus poderes por los años expuestos al sol,wonderwoman es una super amazona que viene de una raza de mujeres guerreras,detective marciano es un marciano,hawkgirl es proveniente de una raza de alienigenas guerreros,y batman es ...batman-termino issei

-ya lo entiendes-dijo green lantern

En el balcon se encontraban superman,wonderwoman,hawk girl y detective marciano viendo todo desde el balcon

-cuantos intentos van haciendo?-pregunto superman

-van 10 con este intento-respondio el detective marciano

-hay que admitirlo que el chico no sabe rendirse-dijo hawk girl

-y tu te rendirias?-dijo wonderwoman

-muy bien esta lista-conectando los ultimos cables a su cuerpo otro lo conecto a la mascara y luesgo camino a una caminadora y conecto otro cable a la caminadora para pasarle energia a al traje

De a poco barry comenzo a correr y luegos pudieron ver electricidad correr por los cables hacia el traje ,issei vio que su traje comenzo a reaccionar luego empezo a tocar teclas en una computadora para luego empezar a desencriptar los datos del traje para luego empezar a escuchar un poco la voz de jarvis

-hol... iii...ssss...i-dijo jarvis en voz distorcionada

-jarvis que bueno que estes bien –dijo issei

-si...est...oy al...o bien-dijo jarvis

-jarvis en donde me encuentro quee universo es este?-pregunto issei

antes de que jarvis hablara en la pantalla se mostro algo distorsionada para que luego el traje se incendiara

-¡!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh-gritaron los 3 heroes a la vez que flash perdia la concentracion y se resbalaba para estrellarse en la pared

-un extintor!,un entintor!traigan un extintor-grito issei corriendo de lado a lado en su forma chibi

-no lo se?-respondio green lantern

-¿!estan en una gigantesca nave espacial donde cualquier cosa puede pasar y no tienen un extintor?!-grito issei haciendo crecer su cabeza en forma anime

El lantern estaba a punto de responder pero se detuvo cuando vio a superman descender tomo mucho aire inflando su pecho y usando su aliento de hielo para apagar las llamas del traje,lamentablemente cuando estas se apagaron el traje tenia casi todas las partes estaban quemadas o con ollos y ademas de que ahora tambien habia señales de escarcha esparcidas del traje queria pensar que solo era hielo en el exterior pero el era lo suficientemente inteligente que solo lo habia dañado mas

-aaaaaawww no puede ser cierto-dijo issei acercandose al traje y agarrando la parte superior del traje-fury y iron man van a matarme –dejandose caer sentado en la silla en la que estaba para empezar a golpear su cara contra la mesa repetidas veces

-no se ve tan mal-dijo green lantern tratando de consolar el adolescente pero cuando este agarro la mascara este se le cayo el otro visor de la mascara para luego este al caerse se hizo polvo literalmente-creo que debo callarme-

-lo siento mucho issei-dijo flash luego de que superman le ayudaran-pense que...-

-no flash tranquilo no es tu culpa-dijo issei tomando su mascara sin visores-solo querias ayudarme, creo que mejor ire a dormir-caminando con la mascara colgando de su mano con una nube de depresion en su cabeza se fue hacia la enfermeria que habia sido su cuarto los ultimos dias

Los otros 2 miembros de la liga bajaron con el resto y juntos vieron al aracnido caminar con un aura depresiva sobre su cabeza

Todos sentian pena por el chico habia estado intentado a cada hora una manera de reactivar el sistema del traje solo para fallar y ahora la unica opurtunidad de volver a su mundo se hizo pedazos literalmente

-hablare con el-dijo superman flotando hacia la enfermeria

issei colgaba de cabeza mirando los restos de su traje en el suelo es cierto que solo habian pasado 3 dias desde que llego a este nuevo mundo y que tenia que ser paciente con los de su mundo es decir atravesar una dimension no debe ser nada facil aun cuando nos sabe cual estas buscando

Pero aun asi no podia evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que iron man o SHIELD no hayan aparecido habia empezado a pensar,si quiera lo estaban buscando?,no tenia que pensar de esa forma debia manternerse positivo tenia que pensar en sus amigos,su familia,su madre

Pero luego empezo a pensar en su mama ya que ella debe pensar que escapo o le paso algo terrible

-issei estas aqui?-pregunto superman entrando a la habitacion pero sin ver a issei-donde estas?-

-que hay supi?-dijo issei dejandose caer del techo aterrizando en la punta de sus pies sin tambalearse

-¿estas bien?-pregunto superman

-si,es decir solo acabo de perder la unica oportunidad de volver a mi casa-dijo este de forma sarcastica –lo siento estoy un poco cansado-

-hey te entiendo pero no debes de `perder la esperanza seguro que tus amigos estan tratando de encontrar una forma de volver a tu mundo-

-quiero pensar de esa forma pero cuanto tiempo seran,dias,meses,años o nunca?-

-no soy quien para decirlo la inteligencia no esta entre mis poderes-dijo el hombre de acero-pero esos intentos esos lanza redes tuyos muestran que no eres alguien de inteligencia promdio-

-agradezco por el alago pero la invencion de aparatos es una cosa-dejandose caer en la cama

-¿seguro que no hay nada que puedas hacer para arreglar el traje?-

-ese monton de cenizas?-dijo apuntando a su traje-ahora no es nada mas que tela quemada tirala si quieres talvez la tecnologia sea reutilizable a no ser que conozcas a un genio que tenga un plan para cualquier cosa-dijo spiderman

-me disculpas un minuto?-pregunto superman

Superman volo por los pasillos de la atalaya en busca de alguien en especifico hasta que lo encontro en el laboratrio de la atalaya

-que quieres?-pregunto el caballero de la noche sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

-solo vine a hablar-respondio superman-esta ocupado?-

-nada de lo que no haga todos los dias-

-puedes ayudar al chico?-

-no-fue la simple respuesta de batman

-porque?-pregunto superman-el no es como esas versiones de nosotros , no lo conoces-

-ese es el punto-dijo batman girando la cabeza para ver a su amigo-no sabemos nada de el y su mundo talvez sea un heroe en su mundo,pero si j'onn tiene razon y nuestros mundos se paracen tanto habra una legion de villanos que estoy seguro que disfrutarian de saber de la clase de informacion que trajo al niño aqui eso incluye a los nuestros ,no arriesgamos con el sindicato del crimen y tuvimos suerte de que no pudieran seguirnos-

-es eso?,esperaras a que vengan a buscarlo cosa que nunca pase-dijo superman frunciendo el ceño batman podria ser el miembro mas respetado de la liga de la justicia pero habian momentos que ni el lo entendia con sus años de conocerlo

-aun si pudiera no tengo un aparato que pueda romper los tejidos del espacio para buscar otro-

-pero podrias construirlo?-dijo otra voz en la habitacion, ambos vieron como el marciano atravesaba el suelo para luego hacerse visible y tangible

-no lo se-

-ha tenido momentos dificiles no es mas que un niño,que lo diferencia de robin?-pregunto superman

-sabes tu e issei se parecen mas de lo que crees-dijo j'onn haciendo que ambos heroes vieran de forma rara en el tiempo que habia estado en su universo issei mostraba ser alguien tranquilo algo divertido y a la vez un gran afan por cocinar-te importa si?-j'onn acerco mano a su cabeza dandole una idea de lo que queria decir

El caballero de la noche no respondio solo se aparto de la computadora y espero

En segundos todo la habitacion se volvio negra con la vista buscaban lo que el marciano queria mostrarles

Pero vieron como ellos escuchaban unos personas hablando viendo a issei como en una especie de jurado pero lo que vieron despues los dejo mas que helados ellos vieron como esas personas le agarraban desde brazos a piernas para sacarle algo de su pecho unas especies de piezas de ajedrez pero luego vieron un orbe roja que estaba en la palma de la mano de una persona de cabello carmesi para luego este darselo a una persona que se miraba que tenia mirada de arrogancia que este era abrazado por un grupo de chicas la que mas destacaba era una chica de grandes pechos y cabellos carmesi

Luego de eso se vieron como era dejado en su casa pero luego vieron como este empezo el cambio de su personalidad se intereso por la ciencia la cual explica de como el invento sus telarañas y e incluso se intereso en el football soccer mostrando que era muy bueno

Para luego mostrarles lo que tenian que ver,un leve gemido llamo su atencion vieron a issei que estaba siendo picado por una araña

Lo siguiente que vieron fue al castaño corriendo por los tejados ,levantando pesas de gran tamaño,su masa muscular habia crecido pero no mucho y se movia con una agilidad impresionante

Supusieron que asi fue como obtuvo sus poderes esperaban lo siguiente que verian fuese a peter con su traje pero esto si que los sorprendion era el aracnido con un pasamontañas de color rojo una camisa manga larga azul junto a una sudadera sin mangas de color rojo y una araña pequeña en el pecho unos guantes sin dedos luego vieron a este Peleando con un sujeto que tenia mas musculos que cerebro a la vista de todos el ganaria facilmente

Luego de eso mostro una escena que habia pasado Horas antes(la misma escena de peter discutiendo con su tio ben)mostraron a issei discutiendo con una persona un poco mayor en eso j'onn hablo

-eso fue lo que paso unas horas antes de lo que vieron anteriormente-

Con eso aclarado el continuo mostrando las imagenes luego escucharon al hombre decir las palabras con las que viviria issei para convertirse en el heroe spiderman

J'onn mostro el sonido de lo que hablaban

-"te lo agradezco kenta"-

-"no un momento hijo tengo que hablarte"-

-"hablaremos luego"-

-"quiero que sea ahora si me lo permites"-

-"de que tenemos que hablar y ahora?"-

-"porque hace tiempo que no hablamos tu mama y yo sentimos que ya no te conocemos,no quieres hacer nada,realizas experimentos raros en tu cuarto,tambien peleas en la escuela"-

-"yo no la empeze ya te lo dije"-

-"pero si la terminaste"-

-"y que debia hacer,salir corriendo?"-

-"no,no,no no me referia a eso,issei estas cambiando lo se pase por eso a tu edad"-

-"no creo que haya sido igual"-

-"issei esos son exactamente los años en el que un hombre se convierte en la persona que sera para el resto de su vida,fijate en lo que te coviertes,ese chico takashi talvez merecia lo que le paso pero el hecho de que puedas vencerlo,no te da el derecho a hacerlo"-

En eso batman habla

-un hombre de palabras muy sabias-

Superman asintio dandole la razon a su amigo

-"no lo olvides hijo,un Gran poder conlleva una Gran responsabilidad"-

De ahi esa frase que les dijo issei cuando lo conocieron

(flash-back hace un dia)

Todos hablaban de forma tranquila hasta que flash le pregunto

-y porque te hiciste un heroe issei?

Este respondio simplemente

-porque una vez alguien muy sabio me dijo,que con un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-

(fin flashback)

Luego continuaron escuchando la conversacion que ellos tenian

-"temes acaso que me convierta en un criminal,deja de preocuparte por mi,hay algo diferente yo sabre salir deja de sermonearme ya"-

-"no quise molestarte ni sermonearte y su que no soy tu padre-""-

-"deja de pensar que lo eres kenta"-

Y asi fue como ellos vieron el porque les dijo esa frase pero aun no vieron el motivo del cual el quizo hacerse un heroe

Luego pasaron a la escena anterior donde el estaba en la oficina vieron a issei sin su mascara y al presentador de la pelea entregandole solo 100$ pero issei solo se quedo ahi parado hasta que el presentador hablo

-"largate de aqui"-

-"pero el anuncio de 3000$"-

-"miralo bien cabeza de araña el anuncio decia 3000$ por 3 minutos y lo venciste en 2 considerate afortunado"-

-" es que nesecito el dinero"-

-"tus nesecidades no son problema mio"-

luego vieron como este se fue agarrando los 100$ que le dio y cerro la puerta con ira y despues vieron como este intentaba agarrar el elevador hasta que se escucho un golpe y escucharon a la misma persona decir

-"hey detengalo"-y vieron como alguien salia con una bolsa y venia corriendo hacia issei batman y superman creyeron que lo detendria pero se sorprendieron mas cuando vieron que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo tomar el elevador solo escuchando las palabras del ladron

-"gracias"-

Luego de eso vino un policia y le dijo

-"que diablos pasa contigo lo dejaste ir"-

Luego vieron como el presentador aparecia y le dijo

-"tu hubieras podido atraparlo,ahora que hare sin mi dinero"-

issei le respondio de forma seria

-"tus nesecidades no son problema mio"-

Asi regresandole el favor de hace un rato

Batman comprendio la vida de issei era la de una persona que habia sido traicionado luego de obtener sus poderes quizo usarlos para poder ayudar a sus padres economicamente pero aun no entendia por que j'onn le dijo que se parecian bastante

Hasta que vieron cuando issei llegaba a la acera de del local pero vieron como habia una cinta de policias y habia mucha gente issei acercaba a la escena pidiendo permiso

Un policia lo detuvo hasta que issei visualizo bien que estaba ahi y grito

-"es mi padrastro!"-agachandose para ver bien a su padrastro-"que paso?"-

-"le dispararon y le robaron el auto,ya vienen los paramedicos"-mientras el policia apartaba a los demas de la escena

Mientras issei veia a su tio en la ultimas diciendole

-"kenta?,kenta?,kenta!?"-

El hombre abrio un poco los ojos y vio a su hijastro

-"issei"-en forma debil

-"si aqui estoy papa"-decia este derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

[imaginense que peter es issei y el tio ben es su padrastro ]

-"issei"-deica este derramando lagrimas ya cerrando los ojos de forma definitiva

Luego vieron como este soltaba la mano de este indicando que este ya habia muerto este empezo a llorar un poco luego la mirada de ese cambio a una de ira levantandose de la escena para luego empezar a correr hacia un callejon mientras se quitaba la sudadera que andaba y se colocaba los guentes para empezar a trepar por los muros de los edificios para alcanzar altura y empezar a balancearse en direccion donde el asesino de su tio huia pero en eso el alcanzo y rompio el pàrabrisa

Del auto para este estrellarse en el muro de un edifio abandonado issei salto del capo del carro pegandose a unas paredes del edificio

El asesino salio del carro para meterse adentro del edificio issei solo lo estaba viendo desde las sombras luego estos vieron como el asesino le disparaba al techo intentando dispararle pero vieron como issei bajo del techo colgado de cabeza

luego de eso este empezo a golpearlo luego el asesino saco un cuchillo de carnicero para intentar apuñarlo pero este lo esquivo e hizo un back flip para arrojar el cuchillo al techo quedando incrustrado para este luego agarrarse del cuchillo y darle una patada con sus 2 pies

Empujando este a una de las ventanas del edificio

Luego este se quito la mascara pàra ver mejor al asesino de su padrastro

-"no me lastimes dame una oportunidad tan solo una"-

-" y que hay de mi padre acaso le diste una oportunidad,dime contesta"-agarrando al asesino de la camisa-"contesta!-"para ponerlo frente a una luz que ilunminaba el edificio todos quedaron en shock cuando vieron quien era la misma persona que issei dejo escapar este lo bajo y retrocedio aun con el estado de shock luego este agarro el arma y empezo a puntarle con el arma riendose de forma histerica

-"jajajajajajaja,adios"-

Pero issei agarro el arma y con la misma fuerza le doblo la mano

-"no,no,no"-

Este se trompezo con un tubo que sobre salia del piso este se comenzo a caer del edificio todos creyeron que issei lo dejaria caer pero luego vieron como este dejaba de caer luego vieron como este estaba en el borde con su mascara puesta y agarraba el pie del ladron con telaraña dejandolo colgando de la ventanta luego de eso este se balanceo de edificio en edificio

Luego vieron como issei estaba en un edificio sentado sobre una gargola llorando hasta que este llego a su casa abrazando a su madre que lloraba desconsoladamente

Luego mostro como conocio al grupo de shield y vieron como interactuaba con su antiguo equipo hasta el punto de como llego aqui

Lentamente la oscuridad ceso y en segundos estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio

-no hice esto para que sientas pena por el chico u estes obligado a ayudarlo-dijo el detective marciano-pero al igual que todos nosotros en un año ha demostrado ser un heroe que no importa cuanto lo oculte con sus risas o chistes sufre por dentro por algo que cree que fue su culpa-sin decir nada mas ambos alienigenas abandonaron la habitacion dejando solo al caballero de la noche

(ENFERMERIA DE LA ATALAYA)

Issei seguia en su cama mirando el techo todavia concentrado en como volver a su casa

-estas ocupado?-

El castaño salto del susto para encontrase a batman en frente de la puerta puede que batman no tenga poderes pero habia algo que lo hacia sentirse minusculo en comparacion

-eh...no?-repondio con cierta duda el aracnido

-que le paso a tu traje?-pregunto batman girando la cabeza hacia los restos del traje

-eh bueno intente con la ayuda de flash para que le pasara energia al traje pero se prendio en fuego y superman uso su alientp gelido para apagar las llamas pero tambien congelo el resto de el traje y ahi esta un monton de cenizas-

-idea de flash?-

-si-  
-hm-batman tomo la mascara del traje y vio la tecnologia que estaba dentro del traje-la energia que quiso usar viene de la fuerza de la velocidad energia que no existe en tu mundo los paneles del traje no estaban hechas para soportar dicha energia-

-¿asi que el traje se incendio por que sus moleculas vibraron y calentaron a la misma velocidad que las de flash?-

-algo asi-batman no mostro impresion pero se impresiono levemente este chico habia creado una formula que imita las telarañas y ahora entendia la razon de que algo se prendiera fuego de la nada en verdad tenia cerebro-te quedaras con uno de nosotros-

-¿que?-

-mañana uno de nosotros vendra por ti y te llevara a nuestra tierra donde te quedaras hasta encontrar una forma de enviarte a tu universo o que alguien venga por ti-

-wow gracias-issei no sabia que decir , en su poco tiempo en este universo habia notado lo poco feliz que estaba el murcielago con que se quedara

-te importa si me llevo tu traje y lanza redes para echarle un vistazo?-pregunto el caballero oscuro

-haz lo que quieras-respondio issei volviendo a recostarse- nada funciona en el traje aunque no puedo entender como haras como un traje quemado vuelva a servir...batman?-levanto la vista un poco para ver que batman ya no estaba tampoco su traje y lanza redes-tengo que aprender a hacer eso-

-"alfred"-dijo batman por el comunicador

-"si amo wayne?"-

-" voy a nesecitar unas cosas"-

(al dia siguiente)

Issei estaba en la habitacion de la atalaya desconocida para el,con una bolsa deportiva en la que llevaba la ropa que flash le presto,usaba la misma ropa que el dia anterior solo que con una camisa azul sobre la musculosa frente a el habia un tubo gigante que ser hondo pero si tecnologico

Habia estado esperando a que cualquiera de la liga apareciera probablemente superman o flash sien do que la mayoria de la liga tenian muchas ocupaciones

-¿estas listo?-

Giro para ver a superman flotando por el pasillo hacia el

-seguro-respondio de pie mientras el hobre de acero usaba el panel a un lado del tubo

-esperen-dijo flash para aparecer enfrente de superman e issei

-¿flash que haces aqui?-pregunto superman confunfido

-vine a darle a nuestro visitante un regalo de bienvenida-respondio flash entregandole el maletin a issei

-¿que hay dentro?-pregunto el castaño a punto de abrirlo

-aun no cabeza de araña-dijo el velocista escarlata-cuando el moemnto llegue tu lo sabras

-no tienes la minima idea de lo que hay aqui,cierto?-pregunto issei al velocista escarlata

-ni la mas minima idea-admitio flash para desaparecer

-bueno si no hay mas que hacer,sera mejor que nos vallamos-

-por cierto,a donde vamos?-pregunto issei

-te quedaras conmigo en la casa de mis padres-dijo superman

-wow,wow,wow,wow,la casa de tus padres?,que hay de tu identidad secreta?-

Creo que seria lo justo ya que nosostros sabemos tu identidad sin tu permiso-dijo el campeon de la tierra-ademas vienes de otro mundo a que otra persona se lo puedes decir?-pregunto clark

-entonces,como debo llamarte?,dudo que superman sea un nomb re comun?-

-puedes llamarme clark-

-clark?-pregunto issei inclinando la cabeza levemente

-¿que tiene de malo clark?-dijo clark con el ceño levemente fruncido

-nada de nada-respondio rapidamente escuchando una leve risa de parte de clark kent

-reconocido superman 0-1-dijo la computadora de la atalaya para que en un destello estaban en un callejon junto a una vieja cabina telefonica

-ok lo admito eso fue increible y cool, no creo que shield tenga una de esas-dijo issei volteandose a ver a superman que ahora vestia diferente llevaba un traje con corbata y tenia el cabello peinado hacia atras en un estilo ejecutivo y unos lentes gruesos-como carajos te cambiaste tan rapido?-pregunto issei

-flash no es el unico rapido recuerdas-dijo clark

-espera ,eso es todo?,no usas mascara y solo usas unos lentes gruesos para ocultar idntidad?-pregunto issei y a la vez sorprendido por la tranquilidad que el kriptoniano andaba

-si-

-estas bromeando cierto no, es una especie de broma de bienvenida y ahora el color de tu cabello te cambiara-dijo issei a un sin entender que si esta era su identidad secreta

-no,para el mundo superman y clark kent son 2 personas diferentes-

-tu universo es completamente extraño-dijo issei escuchando reir al kriptoniano –aunque ahora si pareces un clark-dijo issei viendo como se reia el kriptoniano

-al fin apareces clark-dijo una voz femenina apoyada contra un auto habia una mujer de cabello largo y negro,ojos marrones usando un traje de mini-falda hasta las rodillas de color rojo

-lo siento lois,me entretuve camino hacia la atalaya-respondio clark sorprendiendo a issei que habalara con algo de ¿miedo?

-salvar gatos no te ayudara toda la vida-respondio lois con una sonrisa burlona-tu debes isse cierto,hola,lois lane-extendiondole la mano

-eh,issei-estrechandole la mano algo confundido

-no le dijiste de mi verdad?-pregunto la pelinegra

-estaba punto de hacerlo-respondio clark

-vamos subanse tenemos un largo camino hasta smallville-dijo lois subiendo al asiento del conductor con clark en el asiento del co-piloto y issei en los asientos de atras

Durante todo el camino habia visto parte de metropolis tenia cierto parecido a nueva york en lo que se refiera al estilo de la ciudad tambien logro ver el edificio del daily planet que le dio ciertio escalofrio al recordar el parecido del daily bugle se impresiono mas cuando vio la estatua de superman sorprendiendose ya que ni los avengers tenian una estatua en honor habia pasado un rato de que lois y clark estaban hablando sobre un tal lex luthor a issei le intereso y le pidio que se lo mostraran

-oye no se mira tan malo como aparenta-dijo el heterocromatico para devolverle el telefono a lois-no se ve tan loco como dicen-

-no te dejes engañar issei,es listo,habil puede que no posea poderes pero aun asi es peligroso-dijo clark con el ceño fruncido

-sin mencionar las veces que ha intentado matarte-

-si ustedes lo dicen auque si lo veo de cierta forma y con la calva se parece muchisimo kingpin solo que este tiene una succion para adelgasar-dijom issei recordando a kingpin y la vez que lo arresto

-quien es kingpin?-preguntaron ambos

-es un villano de mi mundo es algo asi como un mega gangster con la mayoria de heroes peleamos en tamaños ultra-hiper-mega-super gigante-dijo issei de forma burlona

-es muy grande?-pregunto lois con una sonrisa

-piensalo asi imagina a la cabeza de luthor pero cun el cuerpo de un elefante-dijo el castaño haciendo reir a ambos pelinegros

Issei les conto que en su mundo se dedico a sacarse fotos de el mismo para ganar un poco de dinero para ayudar con su mama se empezaron a reir porque en cierta forma el habia inventado las selfies en su mundo

Clark le conto a issei que el y lois se conocian desade hace mucho tiempo pero solo hace un tiempo que eran pareja

Casi lo mismo que clark le confeso a lois que el era superman y aterrizo en la granja de los kent cuando era bebe luego de que krypton explotara

-ahi esta-dijo lois deteniendose frente a una granja-aunque podrias haber venido volando-

-lo siento lois pero no queria llamar mucho la atencion-dijo clark

-descuida clark me pagaras con una cena-dijo la reportera pisando el acelerador luego de que issei y clark bajaran del auto

-tu novia si que tiene caracter-dijo issei

-como no tienes idea-dijo clark

-ambos heroes entraron a la granja que era muy tipica en esa zona

-mama!,papa! Ya vine!-grito clark

-aqui estoy querido-grito una voz femenina desde la otra habitacion,issei vio a una mujer mayor de cabello corto y gris tenia un aura amable y tranquila alrededor

-asi que tu eres issei clark nos ha contado mucho de ti,como estas?-

-muy bien señora -respondio issei tratando de ser lo mas amable posible ya que el estaba pensando el extraño parecido con su madre

-oh,por favor llamame martha ahora sientate ,el almuerzo estara casi listo,oye hijo puedes ir a buscara tu padre?creo que esta en el granero-

-seguro ma-respondio clark mirando hacia las paredes-esta en el granero tratando de arreglar de nuevo el viejo tractor-viendo a su padre intentando arreglar el viejo tractor de los kent

-vision de rayos x eh?-dijo issei-debio ser muy dificil darle una sorpresa con los regalos de cumpleaños y navidad cierto?-

-oh no tienes idea querido-dijo martha riendose mientras caminaba hacia el comedor de la casa-puedes dejar tus cosas en el sillon luego las subes-

Momentos despues clark volvio con un hombre de la misma edad que la señora martha que llevab puesto un overol de granjero que tenia una increible semejanza con su padrastro,si estas eran los padres de clark ahora el entendia porque el era tan amable

-asi que tu eres el chico de la otra dimension,jonathan kent-dijo el hombre extendiendole la mano a isse

-hyodo issei-estrechando la mano-no parece muy sorprendido que venga de otro universo-

-ahh hijo a mi edad y tu hijo es superman nada te sorprende-respondio jonathan sacando una risa a issei

-estamos esperando a alguien?-pregunto issei viendo un 5 espacio en la mesa del comedor

-crei que kara llegaria pero...-dijo clark algo decepcionado

-quien es kara?-

-ella es...-clark iba a responder cuando escucho un estruendo de algo rebasando la barrera del sonido como un jet del gobierno para escuchar un estruendo del algo aterrizando

-siento llegar algo tarde-dijo una voz femenina –pero un idiota se puso a conducir estilo dominic torreto –issei giro el cuello para ver una adolescente rubia de cabello largo con ojos azules parecia tener la misma edad de issei con unos jeans azules y unos tenis deportivo usaba una camisa a cuadros que resaltaba la esplendida figura de la rubia

-eh,kara el es issei,es de quien te hable-clark con un poco de molestia,su prima al parecer no entendia el hecho de esconder bien su identidad

-hey ,kara-dijo cara señalandose mientras se abotonaba la camisa

-hey issei-dijo el castaño imitando a la rubia

-issei ella es mi prima kara zor-el-o kent vino conmigo desde krypton-explico el hombre de acero

-crei que tu eras el unico que sobrevivio?-pregunto issei algo confundido

-lo era tenia que haber llegado antes que clark a la tierra pero la explosion del planeta alcanzo mi nave y estuve atrapada en un agujero de gusano por mucho tiempo-respondio ella mientras se acomodaba la peluca y sus lentes

-y tu tambien haces ...ya sabes?-pregunto issei señalando sus ojos y los musculos del brazo kara no respondio hasta que la señora kent trajo la comida a la mesa kara se retiro los lentes levemente para que de sus ojos saliera un fino rayo rojo que calento el pollo-debes ser fantastico cuado la ducha falla-

-como no tienes idea-dijo kara sirviendose papas-asi que eres de otra dimension?-

-acaso lo publicaste en una red social de super heroes o que-mirando a clark

-no te preocupes mis padres, kara y los de la liga lo saben-

-entonces que es lo que pùedes hacer-pregunto kara

-tengo los poderes de una araña aunmentada a mi tamaño y unos poderes que fui descubriendo con el paso del tiempo-dijo issei

-y que hay de la telaraña?pregunto kara haciendo una sonrisa socarrona pensando en todos los chistes acerca de la telaraña

-invente estos-respindio issei mostrando unos lanzadores algo pequeños(como los lanzadores del spiderman del juego de este año mas o menos como estilo pulsera)-cuando descubri mis poderes pense "si tengo los poderes de una araña porque no inventar mi propia red" y asi fue que a puro intento y error invente mis lanzadores y mi red-

-eso es muy cool-dijo kara algo sorprendida

-puedo preveer el peligro-dijo issei

-como funciona eso?-preguntaron los kent

-no lo veo es mi sentido aracnido hay ciertas arañas que pueden preveer cuando se sienten amenazadas entonces es asi mi sentidos se ponen alertas pero a veces solo lo ignoro por sentido comun-

-eso debe ser muy util cuando no eres a prueba de balas-dijo la señora kent recordando todas la veces que su hijo se lanzaba hacia un misil

-aun asi es sorprendente-dijo kara

-puedo sacar garras de 10 cm de mis unas que pueden inyectar veneno paralizante-dijo issei sacando las garras de su mano derecha-puedo absorber y generar electricidad pero eso no significa que no siento el daño de la descarga y tambien puedo hacerme invisible-dijo issei haciendo aparecer leves descargas de su cuerpo y luego desapareciendo de donde estaba para luego volverse tangible nuevamente

-vaya eres una caja de sorpresas-dijo la señora kent

Y asi pasaron todos en la mesa contando cosas del otro hasta que todos terminaron de comer issei ayudo a la señora kent a llevar los platos al lavado

El señor kent se fue de nuevo al granero para arreglar el tractor y martha y kara lavaban los platos,clark tuvo que volver a metropolis por un asunto del daily planet

-oiga señor kent se mucho acerca de la combustion y quimica pero no veo como puede hacer funcionar ese viejo tractor

-eso ya lo veremos hijo-respondio jonathan kent en el suelo debajo del tractor con una caja de herramientas –aggh nesecito algo de luz,puedes la linterna en la cocina? Yo ire por algo que sostenga esta maquina-el hombre mayor escucho unos pasos para luego ver como el tractor se elevaba movio sus ojos para ver a issei levantar el tractor con sus 2 manos-jajajajajaja eres una caja de sorpresas-tomando un destornillador-para alguien que dice ser un nerd eres muy fuerte-

-le agradezco todo a esa araña radioactiva-dijo issei levantando con algo de dificultad es cierto que era fuerte pero no era power-man

-entonces te estas adaptando bien?-pregunto jonathan

-hasta ahora si,claro que la atalaya fue una gran sorpresa pero la liga ha sido muy amable-

-incluyendo el murcielago?-pregunto jonathan kent

-creo que no le agrado del todo,se llevaria muy bien con nick fury-

-a ese hombre no le agrada nadie clark habla de el como su mejor amigo,pero su forma de ser con las personas-

-oye puedes pasarme esa lleva porfavor-

-creo que tendria que usar una llave de 3 1/2 si fuerza mucho la tuerca dañara cierta parte del motor-

-si lo dices asi-respondio el papa de clark-bien muchacho encendamos esto-girando la llave pero nada paso luego lo volvio a intentar escuchando el ruido del motor pero luego este se apago

-creo que hay que revisar la manguera de enfriamineto-dijo issei para agacharse con una llave y verificar la manguera-pruebelo ahora-

El señor kent giro la llave pero esta vez se prendio con la primera y el motor empezo a rugir

-lo vez chico te dije que serviria-dijo jonathan poniendo la mano en el hombro del castaño-sabia que eras alguien listo-

-gracias papa-dijo este sin pensar lo que dijo mientras el señor kent lo miraba algo condunfido-digo selor kent,lo siento fue una confusion-dejando la herramienta en el tractor y camino hacia la salida del granero

Issei miraba el cielo sentado en el silo de los kent les agradecia que le dejen que darse con ellos hasta que regrese a su mundo,pero el parecido en la personalidad con sus padres era algo que no podia evitar

-estas bien?-pregunto kara

-si un poco-dijo este girando la cabeza para volver a ver el cielo pero luego los abrio de golpe para ver a kara flotando junto a el-como es que tu?-

-tengo los poderes de superman recuerdas?-respondio kara

-cierto-

-oye quien es tu padre-pregunto kara sorprendiendo a issei

-te lo dijo el señor kent?-

-en realidad no tengo un super oido creo que sin querer lo escuche,lo siento-explico kara

-tranquila cuando era niño mi padre biologico nos abandono a mi mama y a mi luego mi mama conocio a kenta mi padrastro el fue como mi verdadero padre hasta que un ladron le disparo y le robo el auto y mato a mi padrastro fue cuando decidi ser spider-man-dijo issei queriendo contarle toda la verdad pero sinceramente no podia

-de verdad lo siento,se lo que significa perder a tu familia-

-gracias-

-sabes era igual a ti cuando llege a este nuevo mundo sin conocer a nadie crei que no podria adaptarme pero gracias a clark pude formar una nueva vida aqui gracias a el,tal vez tu tambien puedas hacer lo mismo-

-gracias por la opcion pero aun no pierdo la esperza de que mis amigos vendran-dijo issei

-te entiendo-dijo kara-sabes que podemos hacer para levantarte el animo,vamos a metropolis-

-perdon?-

-si no sabemos cuando tiempo te quedaras aqui asi que pense en ir a metropolis a divertirnos un poco-

-sabes manejar?-

-quien nesecita conducir cuando puedes volar-dijo kara

-no lo se...-dijo issei con algo de duda

-awww vamos issei no quiero quedarme aqui todo el dia aburrida y tu no te puedes quedar aqui encerrado todo el dia estas en un mundo diferente no te interesa conocer las diferencias entre nuestros mundos?-dijo kara haciendo pucheros

-esta bien-

-siiiiiii!-dijo kara haciendo una voltereta-pero creo que deberias cambiarte esta manchado de aceite-

-si mama-dijo issei con una sonrisa burlona saltando del silo para caer en perfecto equilibrio

Issei se dirigio a la habitacion de huespdes donde estaban sus cosas sobre la cama,rapidamente se quito la camisa pero luego de eso se quedo viendo el maletin que le dio flash

No se pudo resistir e hizo presion en los broches del maletin para que luego sus ojos se abran a mas no poder

Frente a el habia una mascara muy bien detallada con visores blancos y bordes algo gruesos de color negro,luego quito la mascara para ver el torso de el traje, el torso era de color rojo,azul y blanco,el cinturon eran rojo,las hombreras, las partes laterales de sus piernas hasta medio muslo eran rojas ,desde el codo hasta la muñeca eran rojos en ambos brazos,tambien tenia rojo en la partes laterales de las botas ,tenia blanco en las partes laterales ,por toda la muñequera,tenia blanco en los nudillos tambien en la parte superior de la mano el simbolo de la araña desde la del pecho hasta la de la espalda eran blanca y abarcaban todo su parte frontal y trasera tambien habian dos franjas blancas que pasaban por encima de los tobillos en sus botas

El color azul eran desde la parte de entrapierna hasta la parte trasera tambien abarcaban la parte frontal de las botas, en los costados de su pecho hasta la parte inferior de ambos brazos abarcaba el azul

(tecnicamente el mismo traje del juego que se estrena este año es un traje que me gusto bastante)

Luego de eso quito todo el traje del maletin para luego ver una tarjete con el simbolo del murcielago

-"no pude rescatar nada de tu traje salvo la tecnologia puedes usarlo como el viejo sistema que usabas tambien le añadi informacion de todos los heroes y villanos de este mundo para que te sirvan de algo"-leyo issei

Issei penso

-"sera un regalo de batman o de toda la liga?"-se pregunto issei

Luego vio un par de aparatos de color rojo que estaban a un lado del maletin

y tambien diviso unas pulseras delgadas de color plateado al sacarlas este pudo ver que

de telaraña con un cinturon de compartimientos de telaraña incluidos los fluidos que issei usaba

Kara esperaba a issei detras de la casa con su traje de supergirl

(kara usara el mismo traje de injustice2)

-estoy listo-dijo issei saliendo con el traje puesto pero tenia un pantalon apretado y unos zapatillas converse rojas sobre las botas del traje pero este tenia el torso del traje expuesto y sus guantes puestos con su camisa sobre su hombro y una sudadera con su mascara en su mano izquierda

-wow lindo traje-dijo issei admirando el estilo del traje de kara

-el tuyo tambien tiene personalidad-dijo kara admirando el traje llamativo de issei

-gracias fue un regalo-respondio el heterocromatico-y como vamos a llegar AAAHHHHHH!-no termino porque salio disparado al cielo y empezar a gritar

-crei que te balanceabas por los edificios mas altos de nueva york-dijo supergirl burlonamente

-ves algun edificio por aqui!-grito issei aferrandose a kara como si su vida dependiera de ello para que luego aterrizaran cerca de un callejon –para la proxima avisame porfavor-apoyandose contra la pared y poniendosele el rostro azul

-no seas bebe-dijo kara para que kara usara su supervelocidad para cambiarse volviendo a ser kara kent issei se puso una camiseta azul pegada al pecho cubriendo el torso del traje para luego despues ponerse la sudadera roja guardar sus guantes y mascara en los bolsillos de la sudadera

Durante las siguientes dos horas habian sido las mas divertidas desde que el y nova intentaron robarle el parche a nick fury kara le mostro los mejores partes de metropolis,museos,lugares de comida e incluso la estatua de superman en persona,y como era de esperarse el tenia que cargar las bolsas de un centro de ropa donde habian ido porque kara queria comprar mas ropa ademas issei fue para comprar mas ropa

Ambos ahora se encontraban comiendo unos helados

-lo admito kara esto es lo mas divertido que e hecho desde que me toco envolver a un asaltante desde las alturas del empire state –dijo issei

-lo ves te dije que te divertirias-con una sonrisa presumida,pero esta desaparecio sin razon aparente a la vez que giraba su rostro a la izquierda

-todo bien?-pregunto issei

-escucho sirenas de policias-dijo kara –talvez no sea nada pero kal aun no llega mejor revisare-dijo kara poniendose de pie

-nesecitas ayuda?-pregunto issei para colocar una capsula de telaraña en sus lanzadores nuevos

-gracias pero mejor quedate por si acaso-dijo kara mirando a ambos lados para desparecer en un parpadeo dejando solo a issei con las bolsas

Issei no podia evitar sentirse subestimado,talvez no era algo importante su instinto fue actuar ante cualquier crimen

-nesecita algo mas?-pregunto una camarera de la heladeria

-no gracias yo...-pero no termino porque su sentido aracnido se activo

-cuidado!-grito issei tacleando a la camarer luego este la levanto –este corrio hacia el final donde habia un camino destrozado hacia una pared para ver a kara con su traje de supergirl ,pero su rostro mostraba una cara de dolor que no entendia de donde venia su traje estaba intacto y ademas el entandio de flash que los kriptonianos era inmune a cualquier cosa,¿que le pudo causar tal dolor?

-me...t...aa...llo-dijo kara para que el sentido aracnido de issei se activara nuevamente

Issei se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que sentido aracnido le advertia pero al hacerlo casi se le cae la mandibbula entrando por el agujero de la pared habia un robott de unos 2 mts que parecia tener una cabeza de calabera el resto de su cuerpo parecia ser un esqueleto pero tenia todos los huecos cubiertos lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue la piedra brillante en el pecho de metallo

-no me puedo imaginar..-dijo metallo mientras las personas se escondian o huian-la cara de el hombre azul cuando le muestre la cabeza de su querida prima-estando a solo unos pasos de distancia,haciendo que kara se retuerza de dolor por la cercania de la kriptonita

-nadie te salvara supergirl-dijo metallo retrayendo su puño

-oye robocop!-dijo una voz haciendo que el robot gire la cabeza para buscarla con su vista

-¿!quien se atreve a interrum...?!-pero no termino cuando una sustancia biscosa le cubrio el rostro entero al no poder quitarse la telaraña dejo caer a supergirl al suelo sin ver a donde se dirigia arrasando con todo lo que pasaba en su camino

-que acaso tu madre no te enseño que no se le deben pegar a las mujeres-escucho el villano de superman pudiendo quitarse la red de su cara solo para ver a alguien balancerse hacia el para que con sus pies golpeara el pecho de metallo haciendolo esteñarse en la pared metallo levanto su cabeza para ver a un tipo pegado a la pared con una mano y sus dos pies en forma de ver todo el panorama

-"he regresado"-dijo issei usando su nuevo y mejorado traje de spider-man

 **Bien chicos esto es todo por hoy estare escribiendo y subiendo los capitulos cada semana**

 **Pienso en mas a futuro hacer que aparezcan los seis siniestros pero no se que me dicen ustedes para ver que opinan esta saga combinara la primera temporada y la segunda temporada añadiendo los personajes pero solo usaran algunos personajes para ciertas misiones en especifico**

 **Y tambien pienso hacer un romance con cassie e issei**

 **Tambien quiero añadir el hecho de que aparezcan algunos de los villanos mas poderosos del universo marvel**

 **Tambien pienso hacer un que los del grupo gremory sepan donde esta issei para asi enfrentarse a su pasado**

 **Nos vemos para la proxima**

 **Se despide de ustedes Spider-man 2018**


	3. Chapter 3

-The New Avengers-

 **Aqui el capitulo 3 de este fic espero les guste chicos**

Capitulo-3: **un debut inigualable**

Issei uso una telaraña para bajar de la columna balanceandose hacia supergirl

-¿estas bien kara?-pregunto issei

-la kr-ipp-tonita-dijo kara mientras se retorcia del dolor para luego reincorporarse

-la que de que?-pregunto issei haciendo que sus visores dieran a entender que no entendio nada

-la piedra de sum pecho-señalando con su dedo la piedra-apartala de mi-dijo kara

-Aye Sir-haciendo un saludo militar[los que entendieron esta frase son unos cracks]

"sentido aracnido"

Spiderman hizo un backflip ya que metallo le arrojo un gran trozo de una pared cercana,luego de eso lanzar sus redes hacia el pedazo de pared hacia metallo haciendolo chocar de nuevo a metallo contra la pared

-esto no te incumbe-grito metallo

-interesarme,como no me va a interesar si estas a punto de matar a mi amiga-dijo issei haciendo una expresion de ira con sus visores

-awww eres tan tierno que me enferma-

Metallo luego de decir eso este se abalanzo hacia spiderman para embestirlo cosa que logro haciendo un agujero con la forma de spiderman

-vaya queria dejar una huella en mi debut pero no pense que la dejaria literalmente-dijo issei sobandose un poco pero lo que mas le sorprendio era que no le doliera tanto el golpe

-no tengo tiempo para estas ridiculeces-dijo este para golpeando a spiderman en el rostro paara luego sujetarlo de los hombros y arrojarlo hacia una de las paredes esperando verlo estrellase pero no habia nadie-que carajo...?-

Luego de eso issei se asomo por el hombro de metallo poniendo sus manos como si estuvieran viendo el horizonte

-oye que miramos?-pregunto issei atras del hombro

-¡quitete de mi espalda!-grito el androide moviendose de lado a lado para alcanzar a nuestro aracnido amigo

-arre,arre,toro,arre-dijo este para luego este saltar hacia atras y pegarse a la pared-sabes lo que faltaba musica de accion como we will rock you-haciendo burla del robot

-una vez te atrape y te asesine trepa muros la super niña sigue,-dijo este para saltar y agarrar del cuello al aracnido-ultimas palabras?-

-si...solo...queria decir-dijo issei para agarrar a metallo de las muñecas-¡!sorpresa!-empezando a generar electricidad para electrocutar a metallo

-aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggghhh-metallo empezo agritar por la corriente que pasaba por su cuerpo robotico

-y para tener ayuda extra-dijo issei para cubrir el pecho de metallo con telaraña pero el brillo de la piedra no dejaba de brillar-numero-1-tapar el brillo de la kriptonita,listo,listo,numero-2-esperar a que supergirl se levante y le patee el trasero a metallo-para voltear a ver a kara que aun tenia la expresion de dolor-diablos porque no funciona?-haciendo su rostro de confusion con los visores de su mascara

-no sabes nada de los kriptonianos cierto-dijo metallo con una sonria arrancando la red de su pecho

-no de hecho-haciendo una sonrisa de que no sabia

Luego de eso escucharon a alguien hablar

-¡quietos!-

Los dos voltearon a ver a varios policias que habian entrado por el mismo agujero que metallo habia entrado,apuntandole con sus armas

-oh,oh alguien ha sido un robot tracvieso-

-fuego!-grito el lider de la unidad disparandole tanto a spiderman como a metallo,spiderman usaba su agilidad para evitar las balas

-en serio?-dijo issei pegandose frontalmente contra la pared-hago casi todo sus trabajo y asi me lo agradecen-dijo issei apuntandole con sus manos a la cara de metallo-buenas noches robocop-haciendo presion en sus palmas izquierda pero escucho un ruido que salia de los lanzadores-que pasa?-viendo que en la punta del lanzador se habia abollado-no este no es momento para que se atoren-dijo issei

Dejandose caer cuando vio a metallo corriendo en contra de los policias,corrio lo mas rapido que podia para quitar los policias que estaban en el camino de metallo

-"nesecito telaraña pero ahora"-dijo issei mentalmente de la nada una voz femenina del traje se hizo presente y dijo-"granada de telaraña" y aso saliendo un simbolo azul con forma de telaraña para despues transformadose en una bola de la nada de uno de los lanzadores salio una pelota que comenzaba hacer una sonido de cuenta regresiva issei solo reacciono y tiro la granada hacia donde estaba metallo envolviendo a metallo con una granada de telaraña-te amo batman-dijo este sin importarle que le escucharan

-no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo metallo rompiendo la red que lo aprisionaba e ignorando los disparos que los policias le hacian pàra luego este caminar hacia supergirl una vez se detuvo frente a kara spiderman salto hacia metallo pero este solo le dio un reves para mandarlo a estrellar contra la pared donde los policia estaban

-"vamos hyodo piensa que es lo poco que sabes de superman"-poniendose sus dedos en los laterales de su cabeza para ponerse a pensar-"la placa en su pecho sobresale demasiado,deben cubrir la kriptonita porque si no el estaria vulnerable todo el tiempo ademas seria demasiado obvio para cualquiera y no lograria nada debe de estar hecho de algun material especial...flash me dijo que superman no podia ver solo una cosa con sus rayos X,¿que era?,plomo...!plomo!-grito este mentalmente

-disculper oficial nesecito su arma-dijo spiderman quitandole la pistola a uno de los policias

-porque?,si las balas no sirven-dijo el policia

-no del todo cierto-dijo spidey quitando el cartucho de balas para tomar un par de balas tomo uno de sus cartuchos y vertio con cuidado el plomo con su formmula de telaraña con extremo cuidado-bien esto me servira-dijo issei cambiando el cartucho del lanzaredes derecho y cambiarlo por el que contenia plomo

Mientras metallo agaraba del cuello a supergirl para luego retraer su puño para matar a supergirl

-adios supergirl-dijo metallo pero fuen interrupido por una red de telaraña que le sujeto el brazo

-dejala en paz lata gigante-dijo issei atrayendo el brazo de metallo

-jamas conoci un insecto tan molesto como tu-dijo metallo dejando caer a supergirl para luego tirar con fuerza y atraer al aracnido y golpearlo directamente en la cara dejandolo junto a supergirl

-creo que nadie lo entiende...-dijo issei-las arañas son aracnidos no insectos,para ser un robot eres realmente idiota sabes-dijo spiderman para disparar una red al rostro de metallo y otra en el pecho cubriendo la kriptonita

-nunca aprenderas,cierto?-dijo metallo quitandose la red de la cara para darle un rodillazo al aracnido-siempre me gusto aplastar insectos-dijo metallo a punto de aplastarle la cabeza a issei-adios,aracnido-pero este recibio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo retroceder-que rayos?-viendo a la kriptoniana apoyada en sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada –awwww la niña exploradora quiere salvar a su amigo que romantico-corriendo hacia ella con el puño en el aire pero cuando estaba frente a ella su puño de metal era detenido por la palma abierte de supergirl,sin ningun problema-pero la kriptonita-

-auch,te refieres a la kriptonita que cubri con telaraña y plomo-dijo spiderman empezando a levantarse lentamente y algo de dolor

Metallo agacho la vista para ver a la kriptoniana la cual levanto la cabeza mostrando unos ojos con brillo rojo y una expresion de ira pura

-oh no-dijo metallo asustado,supergirl lo golpeo con la palma abierta en el pecho haciendole retroceder por el mismo agujero por el que salio

-estas bien?-pregunto kara parandose junto a su nuevo amigo

-sip-dijo issei haciendo un salto kip-up –me han dado peores golpes que ese-dijo issei

-terminemos con esto?-le pregunto kara a issei

-claro-dijo issei

Para que los dos salieron del edificio y divisaron a metallo salir de unos escombros y con la mano de supergirl marcada en su cuerpo

-oye kara ustedes tienen angry birds aqui?-pregunto issei

-el de las aves en la resortera y los cerdos verdes? Si-repondio kara teniendo la misma idea que issei

-piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-claro-dijo supergirl para que ella pusiera sus manos al brazos al aire y separarlas en forma de resorte luego issei hizo una voltereta hacia atras para tomar impulso y disparar una red en cada mano para que issei agarrara un poco mas de impulso issei se solto de la red asi yendose en forma de proyectil hacia metallo y golpearlo en el rostro dejandolo atontado

-ahhhghghhgghgg!-grito metallo por el dolor

-luego de eso sin darle oportunidad a metallo de recuperarse kara volo hacia el villano de metal para golpearlo repetidamente en el pecho,issei saco sus garras de las uñas y de un zarpaso le corto un brazo a metallo para luego este correr hacia metallo y darle una patada con sus dos pies y mandarlo de nuevo a la pared

-hasta la vista -dijo spiderman para que supergirl se impulsara con fuerza y de un uppercut le arrancara la cabeza a metallo

-crees que este bien?-le pregunto issie un poco preocupado

-tranquilo he visto a kal hacer esto un millon de veces-dijo supergirl calmando alm aracnido

-sera mejor que nos vallamos antes que la policia nos...-pero este no termino por que empezo a escuchar un sonido

 **Clap,clap,clap,clap,clap,clap**

Spiderman se giro sobre si mismo pera ver que todos los civiles e incluso los policias le aplaudian

-wow esto es extraño-dijo spiderman

-que cosa?-pregunto kara

-que nos quieran,lo que normalmente pasaria es que la policia intente arrestarme,los civiles me culparian por lo que paso y aparezca la cara de un hombre bigoton en una pantalla gigante hechadome la culpa de todo-

-porque?-le pregunto kara

-muy larga historia-dijo issei para luego ver como un camion llegaba a la escena y aparecian unos hombres con trajes de swat y se dirigian hacia los restos de metallo

-gracias supergirl nos encargaremos a partir de aqui y tu eres...?-pregunto un hombre de los de swat

-soy su vecino amistoso spiderman-dijo issei poniendo sus puños en la cintura haciendo una pose de superheroe

-porque ,man?,pues que edad tienes?-pregunto el agente de swat

Haciendo que a issei lo cubra una nube de depresion

Peo se recompuso para luego ver como se llevaban a metallo

-oye espera asi y nada mas que hay de la kriptonita?-pregunto issei señalando a metallo

-no se la podemos quitar es el nucleo de vida de metallo si se lo removemos morira-dijo supergirl con un tono de molestia-vamos sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que kal llegue y me regañe-dijo esta apunto de volver a sujetar a issei como la ultima vez pero este ya se estaba balanceando por los edificios de la ciudad y este grito

-el ultimo en llegar es un luthor!-

-¡eso si que no!-dijo la kriptoniana y en segundos ya estaba al lado del aracnido-en serio quieres correr contra mi?,te olvidas quien soy?-

-la que es olvidadiza eres tu?-

-por?-

-y tus compras?-

-...mis compras-dijo supergirl para detenerse de golpe y volver al centreo comercial mientras spiderman se detenia en el borde de un edificio en su pose clasica de cuclillas mirando la ciudad

-esto es increible desde que soy spiderman y me movi a queens la gente me quiere-dijo issei para si bajar la mirada y apreciar su traje-y el traje es mas increible que el que s.h.i.e.l.d y stark me dieron,ademas jamas pense que los lanza redes pudieran lanzar granadas de telaraña,ademas los golpes que me dio metallo me dolieronn pero no tanto,creo que le voy a agradecer a batman por lo del traje,que le gustara a los murcielagos?-dijo issei para si mismo

-hablando solo?-dijo supergirl apareciendo atras de issei con sus compras-por cierto encontre esto-mostrando sus pantalones y zapatillas que habia olvidado cuando se cambio

-eso nos deja a los dos a mano-dijo issei para lanzar una red a su ropa haciendo una especie de bolsa

-vamonos sera mejor que volvamos con los kent antes de que Kal llegue-dijo supergirl sujetando a issei de la ropa antes que el contestara

-tienes que dejar de hacer eso sabes!-grito spiderman mientras escuchaba a kara reirse

De nuevo en segundos volvio a estar en la granja kent mientras que kara ya tenia su ropa y peluca puesta apenas descendieron en la parte de atras de la casa tuvo que esperar que issei se terminara de cambiar

-¿como es que me salvaste de metallo a tiempo?-dijo kara para ver a issei salir de atras con su pantalon,sus zapatillas pero este salio poniendose la camisa cubriendo el torso del traje luego de eso se puso la sudadera roja

-no todos tenemos supervelocidad sabes-dijo issei quitandose los guantes del traje para meterselas en las bolsas de la sudadera y los lanzaredes eran cubiertas por la manga de la sudadera

-de donde sacate el traje?,crei que tu antiguo traje se habia hecho literal cenizas-entrando en la casa

-fue un pequeño obsequio-

-espera-dijo kara quitandole la mascara de la cabeza a issei ,luego de eso la miro mas de cerca antes de devolversela con algo de brusquedad-fue batman cierto-

-como lo sabes?-pregunto el heterocromatico guardando la mascara en el bosillo de la sudadera

-la mascara tiene algo de plomo,lo suficiente para que no pueda ver dentro-dijo la rubia molesta

-no te cae bien,¿cierto?-pregunto issei

-no importa lo que Kal diga,ese sujeto es un idiota,en especial con sus estupidos planes de contingencia-

-¿planes de contingencia?-pregunto issei

-ejem-se escucho en la sala

Ambos voltearon a ver a jonathan,martha y clark kent con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-issei puedo hablar contigo un momento-dijo clark caminando hacia las escaleras,issei miro a kara y le dijo

-estaras bien-dijo kara no muy confiada

-kara-dijeron los kent señalando una silla

-no como tu-dijo issei subiendo las escaleras mientras la rubia se sentaba para recibir el regaño de su vida

Issei entro a su cuarto el cual habia sido el suyo desde que los kent lo dejaron quedarse y ahi estaba clark esperandolo sentado en la cama

-oye se que estas molesto asi que dejame explicarte-dijo issei pero fue detenido por clark

-molesto?,porque deberia estar molesto-dijo clark sorprendiendo a issei

-espera no estas molesto?-pregunto issei

-issei salvaste a kara de metallo si no hubieses actuado no se que hubiese pasado –dijo el hombre de acero poniendose de pie y estrecharle la mano a issei-gracias-

-descuida amigo es mi trabajo-dandole la mano al kriptoniano

-por cierto donde sacaste el traje?-pregunto clark

Issei señalo el maletin que estaba en la cama que tenia la taarjeta del murcielago de portada,una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro del hombre de acero era por esa las cosas que consideraba el caballero de la noche como su mejor amigo

-pero no solo estoy aqui para agradecerte-dijo clark cerrando la puerta de la habitacion tomando una expresion seria que hizo erizar la piel al castaño-hemos estado hablando con los de la liga acerca de ti y tus problemas interdimensionales-

-si es por laa vez que llene de cera para afeitar el rostro de jal lo siento-

Clark rio al recordar eso ya que flash llevo de un lado a otro para que jal no lo atrapara

-no,no es por eso,¿recuerdas que te hablamos de que algunos heroes tienen compañeros como aprendices?-

-si y que no le gusta que los vean como asistentes-

-correcto justo por eso son demasiados nuevos trabajando juntos y tu ya llevas un buen tiempo como heroe en solitario y estuviste un tiempo con un equipo e incluso trabajaste con otros heroes mas grandes-

-si,pero solo fueron algunos meses y para ser honesto solo me llevaba con,power-man,ironfist y white tiger y con nova nuestra situacion era algo complicada-dijo issei haciendo una cara de pesadez al recordar todo esto

-no creo que haya sido tan mal-clark luego de eso vio la expresion de poker que issei tenia en su cara

-en serio?-pregunto clark con una gota en la nuca

-bueennnnooo-

Dijo issei para levantar la cabeza en forma de recordar algo

E issei empezo a recordar su ultimo encuentro con su equipo estaban discutiendo acerca de haber dejado escapar al o sobre los problemas de liderazgo de issei para luego subirle mas la intensidad a la discusion y nick fury tenia una expresion de complicacion con una vena palpitando en la frente

-es en serio?-teniendo una expresion complicada

-y eso fue mucho antes de intentar descubrir que habia en la zona negativa-

-zona negativa?-pregunto clark

-es como la zona fantasma pero un poco mas tetrica empezando a sentir escalofrios al recordar lo que vieron ahi-

-bien volviendo al tema ,no te vamos a obligar a unirte es tu desicion pero creo firmemente que te uniras al equipo sera bueno para ti como para ellos-

-...y kara esta en el equipo?-pregunto issei

-no,no-respondio clark de forma rapida-kara ella aun no esta lista para unirse a un equipo no lleva mucho tiempo como yo en la tierra,aun tiene mucho que aprender-

-oye recuerdas que nos puede oir?-dijo issei

-no me va escuchar ,escuche a ma y pa que irian con ella al centro de metropolis por las cosas para hacer la cena-

-sabes tendre que pensarlo-dijo issei

-no hay problema-dijo clark para salir del cuartoy detenerse-tomate el tiempo que nesecites-dijo clark para dejar a issei pensativo en el cuarto

[mientras tanto-Monte justicia]

-chicos los vieron?,diganme que lo vieron?,dijo kid flash entrando corriendo a la sala del monte justicia donde estaba el resto del equipo

-si es sobre el gato tocando el piano,te metere una flecha por donde no sale el sol-dijo artemisa

-de que hablas wally-pregunto miss martian al lado de conner

-habla de esto-dijo robin para levantar su brazo izquierdo haciendo aparecer una pantalla holografica y a los segundos aparecieron mas, cada una era un canal de noticia que mostraba imagenes de spiderman peleando con metallo o spiderman y supergirl ganandole a metallo

-y ese quien es?-pregunto superboy

-nadie lo sabe,acaba de aparacer en metropolis pero al parecer salvo a supergirl-dijo robin

-no parece interesante-dijo artemisa

-bromeas?,le pateo el trasero a metallo-dijo el velocista

-ciertamente tiene mucha habilidad-dijo aqualad

-estoy mas interasado en su forma de moverse-dijo el chico maravilla viendo un video en el que el aracnido esquivaba los ataques de metallo antes de que pasen-no solo es habilidad,es casi como si tuviera ojos en su espalda,como si supiese que lo van a atacar-

-creen que lo deberiamos unir al equipo?-pregunto kid flash

-no es nuestra desicion wally-dijo artemisa

-oh por favor chicos no todos los miembros de la liga se unieron porque se lo pidieron algunos pidieron unirse-

-no somos la liga de la justicia-

-auque estoy de acuerdo con artemisa-dijo aqualad-deberiamos tener la opcion de agregar nuevos miembros al equipo-

-que es lo que sale de sus muñecas?-pregunto miss martian

-parece pegamento-dijo artemisa

-mas como telaraña-dijo el atlante

-creen que esas garras sean de verdad porque obviamente no son de metal-pregunto robin

-insisto en que deberiamos unirlo al equipo-dijo wally

-y que tal si el no quiere unirse?-dijo la compañéra de green arrow empezando otra discusion con el compañero de flash

-y aqui vamos de nuevo-dijo robin negando la cabeza

-tu que piensas superboy?-pregunto M'gann

-no me importa-dijo el clon de superman cruzandose de brazos

(Mientras tanto en metropolis)

Issei hyodo se balanceaba de un edificio a otro luego de eso se fue corriendo hacia arriba de un edificio y para tomar impulso uso sus dos lanzadores para tomar mas impulso y llegar al borde del techo luego de eso empezo a hacer parkour en la cima del edificio para luego saltar hacia el borde y saltar al vacio a medio camino de tocar el suelo lanzo una red hacia un edificio y seguir impulsandose,eso de balancearse le servia para meditar y pensar sobre alguna desicion dificil y esta era una de esas ocasiones

Cierto que la idea de unirse a un equipo era emocionante y tentativa ,pero cada vez que lo pensaba en lados buenos y se le venia a la mente la imagen de su viejo equipo venia a su cabeza pero aun no perdia las esperanzas de encontrar una forma de volver a su hogar o de que shield o ironman lo encontrasen

Pero muy en sus adentros el temia que nunca volviese a su mundo no es que este mundo fuese malo pero a un asi extrañaba su hogar pero aun asi todos han sido buenos con el comprensivos y hospitalarios pero ese no era su hogar

Su miedo mayor era diferente,se dejo caer para luego dar un fuerte impulso doble con sus redes luego de eso aterrizo en el borde del edificio en su pose clasica de cuclillas y ver lo que habian escuchado sobre la ciudad del mañana

El miedo de el era encariñarse con este mundo que si de alguna manera volvia a su mundo no tomara esa oportunidad por haberse encariñado con alguien o haber formado una vida en este nuevo mundo issei se conocia demasiado bien ,pero el ya se habia expuesto como spiderman a la ciudad mas conocida del mundo y el ya sentia esa voz diciendole que saliera,que patrullse,que se una a ese equipo que superman le sugirio ,incluso que vaya a nueva york

La nueva york de un universo alterno

Pero en sus pensamientos escucho el ruido de varias armas disparandose

Issei giro su cabeza para ver que los disparos provenian de un banco que estaba siendo rodeado por varias patrullas de policias y muchos del equipo swat

Issei salto del edificio para balancearse hacia el banco mientras los policias encontraban la forma de lidiar con los ladrones del banco

Pero en eso los policias ven como el heroe que hizo acto de presencia el dia de hoy aterrizando frente a los policias en su pose clasica para levantarse en forma algo lenta para poner algo cool su entrada

-hola oficiales cual es el problema?-pregunto spiderman llegando al que parecia ser el lider de la unidad

-unos atracadores de banco llegaron y empezaron a asaltar el banco al parecer dice que si hacemos un movimiento en falso puede que una de las trampas que pusiero se activen y ellos junto a los civiles vuelen en pedazos-dijo el jefe de la unidad

-de acuerdo yo me encargo-dijo spiderman

Este uso una red para impulsarse al techo del banco y usar un traga luz para bajar luego de eso uso una red al techo para descender de cabeza usando su poder de invisibilidad para que los ladrones no lo notaran

Luego de eso uso el sistema del traje para distinguir a los ladrones y a los civiles del banco

En una de esas ve a un francotirador solo en la segunda planta del banco luego de eso uso su red aun en su modo invisible para balancearse en direccion hacia el francotirador y luego de eso uso su red para girar al francotirador hacia el y lanzarle una red una combinacion de combos que black widow le enseño luego de eso salto por encima de el y lanzar su red a los hombros girando al francotirador al suelo y luego lanzarle una red al ladron para que no se moviera

Luego de encargarse de ese ladron uso su red para llegar al techo del banco y usar sus poderes aderibles para para quedarse pegado en el techo viendo los otros ladrones que estaban usando varios civiles como rehenes luego de eso se fue al barandal del segundo piso para decirse a si mismo

-"son solo 4 mas,como me gustaria tener una granada de telaraña"-dijo para si mismo

En eso la voz del traje dijo

-"granada de telaraña-concedida"-para salir una bola de color azul de los lanzadores

Luego de eso este lanzarla en medio de los 4 ladrones estos se quedaron confundidos y se acercaron al la bola que aterrizo en medio de ellos 4 pero se sorprendieron cuando esta exploto y solto un quimico biscoso que los envolvio la parte superior del cuerpo luego de eso spiderman aterrizo en medio de los cuatro ladrones y empezar a lanzarle combos de pelea a los primeros dos luego de noquear a los primeros 2 quedaban 2 Mas luego de eso procedio a darle un combo al tercer ladron luego de eso salto hacia la parte trasera del ladron para poner sus pierna en el cuello de este para luego girar hacia atras y luego este quedar noqueado y para despues este usar su telaraña y dejar pegado al ladron en el suelo al igual que los primeros tres luego el ultimo que quedaba le puso el una pistola en la espalda de nuestro aracnido amigo

-quiero fenomeno!-dijo el 3 ladron

Pero spiderman lo unico que hizo fue hacerle un tajo con sus garras para que el ladron se pusiera de rodillas y empezar a sentirse somnoliento este luego usando ambas piernas en el pecho de ladron dandole una patada doble que lo lanzo a una de las paredes del banco y usar sus telarañas para dejar pegado al ladron en la pared luego de eso spiderman hablo y le dijo a los civiles

-listo ya pueden salir ciudadanos-dijo issei para que uno a uno de los civiles fuese saliendo pero en eso un niño de rasgos japoneses hablo y dijo en japones a su madre

-" **Mama wa sūpāgāru o tasuketa sūpāhīrōdesu-(mira mama es el heroe que salvo a supergirl )** -dijo el niño señalando a nuestro aracnido amigo

Issei le respondio en japones(en esta historia issei sabe hablar todos los idiomas por parte de nick fury este tuvo que aprender a hablar todos los idiomas por si al caso)

-"asi es pequeñño fui yo quien la salvo" -dijo este sorprendiendo al niño-"yo tambien soy japones por eso puedo entenderte"-yendo hacia el niñito para sobarle la cabeza haciedno sonreir al niño

-Anatahadaredesu ka?-(quien eres hermano)-pregunto el niño a nuestro trepamuros preferido

-Supaidāman(spiderman)-le dijo al niño para que asi el niño asi se fuera con su madre con los demas civiles

Luego de eso spiderman salindo trotando a la salida para que este se dirigiese al comandante de los unidad para este decirle

-todos estan noqueados y pegados asi que pueden arrestarlo con tranquilidad-dijo este para saltar hacia el techo del banco y hacer un gran salto para luego lanzar una red hacia un edificio y comenzar a balancearse por la ciudad para asi alejarse de la escena mientras este escuchaba los aplausos y agradecimientos por los civiles y oficiales

Algo en su presenta acto heroico habioa hecho que algo reaccionara en su cerebro el salvar toda esa gente era por lo que el era spiderman

Era una de sus responsabilidades como heroe

Su mismo padrastro se lo dijo,que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad

Mundo alterno o no el aun tenia el poder y tenia la responsabilidad de marcar una diferencia en este nuevo mundo y a su parecer no habia ningun heroe aracnido por este mundo talvez no era tan mala la idea de ser un heroe temporalmente en este mundo hasta que regrese a su mundo

Claro el hecho de que le aplaudieran por sus actos por arrestar criminales y tambien que no haya un bigoton en una pantalla gigante era un plus extra

-un dolar por sus pensamientos-

La voz de superman estaba volando al lado de nuestro aracnido amigo

-hey supi,como va todo?-

-eso iba a preguntarte yo,parece que te adaptaste al ritmo de metropolis-

-oye lo siento-dijo spiderman aterrizando en el borde de un edificio en su pose clasica de cuclillas –no me quiero meter en tu ciudad pero es que esos criminales iban a matar a esos civiles si no actuaba-dijo issei moviendo de lado a lado sus manos frente a el

-oye tranquilo es bueno tener siempre manos extra-dijo superman flotando y aterrizando al lado del aracnido-con la liga de la justicia actuando todo el tiempo es bueno saber que hay mas heroes alli a fuera-

-gracias-dijo issei al lado del hombre de acero

-pensaste en lo del equipo?-le pregunto superman

-lo pense mucho,lo medite y despues de consultarlo con mi espiritu guia decidi aceptar-dijo issei sacandole una sonrisa al kripotoniano-pero tengo 2 condiciones-dijo issei

-ya te lo dije issei kara no se unira al equipo-dijo clark con una sonrisa burlona y cruzado de brazos

-entonces ahora solo tengo 1 condicion-dijo este

(al dia siguiente-granja kent)

-asi que te vas eh issei?-pergunto kara viendo a issei empacar su ropa

-mas o menos,la liga dejara que me quede en nueva york-dijo issei sintiendose culpable por no decirle la verdad a kara pero clark fue muy directo en ese asunto

-estas seguro en irte?,aqui hay mucho lugar y algunos dicen que metropolis y nueva york se parecen demasiado,solo que sin los superhumanos-dijo kara

-no te preocupes kara puedo venir a visitarte y tu puedes volar hasta nueva york ,cierto?-

-no es lo mismo sabes,smallville y metropolis estan a solo unos milisegundos de uno al otro-dijo la kriptoniana bajando la mirada-sabes voy a extrañar que haya otro adolescente con poderes por aqui-

-se sintio bien pero aun asi sigo siendo spiderman-

-claro que lo eres-dijo ella para luego abrazar a nuestro castaño heterocromatico-bajemos-dijo ella para que ambos bajaran las escaleras hacia la entrada del hogar de los kent

-gracias por haberme dejado quedar señores kent-haciendo una reverencia(ya saben como lo hacen los japoneses en agradecimiento)

-cuando quiera hijo-dijo el señor kent dandole la mano a issei

-puedes venir cuadno quiera querido-dijo la señora kent para darle un abrazo rapido a issei

Issei abrio la puerta esperando ver a superman en un auto o vestido con su traje

"sentido aracnido"

Peter hizo un backflip para esquivar un borron rojo que despedia rayos amarillos

-lo siento flash mejor suerte para la proxima-dijo issei dandose vuelta

-ya lo veras algun dia superare a tu sentido aracnido-dijo flash caminando hacia el aracnido-hola señores kent,kara-

-hola flash-dijeron los padres de clark

-hola barry-dijo kara pero luego de eso se dio cuenta de su error quitandole la sonrisa en la cara del velocista

-barry?-pregunto issei dandose cuenta del verdadero nombre de flash

-upss-dijo kara un poco avergonzada

-creo que mejor nos iremos issei-respondio el velocista carmesi

-al igual que superman el viaje con flash solo duro unos cuantos segundos para aparecer en el mismo callejon en el cual habian sido transportados cuando llegaron a la tierra

-con que barry ,eh?-pregunto issei

-ah,que mas da-dijo flash tirando de su mascara para mostrar un par de ojos azules y cabello rubi corto-mi nombre es barry allen,el hombre mas rapido del mundo-dijo barry estrechandole la mano a issei

-hyodo issei-dijo este correspondiendo el saludo-y como funiona esto?-pregunto issei

-entras en la cabina y eso te transporta directamente hacia el monte justicia aun no agregamos tu codigo,pero muy pronto lo tendremos ahora el equipo esta esta por tener una mision asi que te servira para que te familiarices con tu nuevo equipo,y yo llevare tus cosas a nueva york,cuando regrese de tu mision te mostrare donde te quedaras-explico el rubio-estudiaste los informes que te mandamos?-

-casi me vuelvo loco por aprenderlos pero me los aprendi-dijo issei empezando a quitarse su ropa normal para sacar la ropa del maltin que le dio batman

-bien entonces examen rapido-dijo flash sacando unas fotos de quien sabe donde-quien es el?-

-ese es robin,chico maravilla,compañero de batman,no tiene poderes,se parece a batman pero sin el toque siniestro y obscuro-dijo issei para que luego flash cambie la foto-kid flash,tu compañero,no es tan veloz como tu-dijo issei mientras este se ponia el pantalon del traje-el es aqualad el compañero de aquaman el rey de atlantis,artemisa nueva compañera de green arrow,como hawk aye en mi mundo sin lo idiota y presumido,ella es miss martian,la sobrina del detective marciano,es muy nueva en esto,el si que no se quien es-poniendose el torso del traje y empezara acomodarlo para que no le moleste

-el es superboy,es...como decirlo,nuevo en esto tambien-

-superman,tiene un compañero esa no me la sabia?-dijo issei mientras se acomodaba los lanzadores poniendoselas alrededor de la muñeca

-no es su compañero,es algo complicado de explicar-

-ok si tu lo dices-dijo terminando de ponerse el traje teniendo la mascara en sus manos para este dirigirse en la cabina

Monte justicica-5 minutos despues

Los del del equipo estaban en el centro de la cueva todos esperando la mision que recibirian

-oigan chicos saben cual es la mision de hoy?-

-no lo se mi tio j'onn me dijo que pasaria algo importante-

-buneos dias a todos-dijo red tornado-antes que batman les asigne la mision de hoy quiero decirles que habra un nuevo miembro en el equipo-

-es acaso el chico araña de metropolis?-dijo el pelirojo

-wally en serio que probabilidades hay de que ese sujeto se una a nosotros?-dijo la arquera

-reconocido-dijo la computadora de los tubos zeta-Spiderman B08-

Los tubos zetas se iluminaron por unos segundos antes que de este saliera nuestro vecino amistoso spiderman tambaleandose un poco con su mascara puesta

-woooow,esa sencacion aun se siente extraña-dijo spiderman aclarando su mente empezando a ver a todo a su alrededor-linda cueva tiene su toque-luego de eso bajo la vista para ver al resto del equipo algunos se veian sorprendidos y otros tenian un sonrisa en el rostro

-ni una sola palabra OK-dijo recalcando la palabra "ok" viendo la cara de wally que tenia una expresion de burla en la cara de este

-que probabilidades?,yo digo hay mucha posibilidad-dijo kid flash acercandose con su velocidad al aracnido-hey nuevo,soy kid flash un placer-dijo este que al igual que flash le estrechaba la mano de forma rapida

-un placer-estrechandole la mano mientras kid flash seguia haciendo sus movimientos rapidos

-como estas?,me llamo aqualad,lider del equipo-

-soy robin,bienvenido a las ligas menores-

-artemisa-

-hola soy m'gann o miss martian,bienvenido al equipo-

Luego de eso todos se giraron para ver y esperar que superboy se presentase

-el gruñon es superboy-dijo robin

-hola chicos es un palcer me llamo spiderman,espero y podamos llevarnos bien-haciendo una reverencia

Todos se extrañaron al ver lo que hizo spiderman pero robin no se extraño ya que como todos sabemos el conoce de todas las culturas del mundo gracias a batman

-asi que eres japones?-todos voltearon a ver a robin-si los japonese cuando se presentan siempre hacen una reverencia despues de presentarse-

Luego de eso escucharon la voz de canario negro

-escuchenme todos-todos voltearon a ver a las pantallas holograficas que hacian ver a batman y a black canary-para esta mision tienen que ser mu cuidadosos-

Luego de eso se fijo en el nuevo miembro de el equipo

-tu debes ser el nuevo-un placer soyblack canary,soy la instructora de combate del equipo-

-gusto en conocerle señorita canary,soy spiderman-

Y asi pasaron los minutos y batman y canary se dedicaron a explicarles la mision de hoy para que todos se dirigiesen a la bio-nave de m'gann

 **FIN CAPITULO 3**


	4. Chapter 4

-The new Avengers-

Y e aqui el capitulo 4 de mi fic quise cambiar el titulo de mi fic ya que me parecio un poco mas llamativo el titulo sin mas que decir comenzemos

 **Capitulo#4:Conociendo a mi nuevo equipo**

"Mar caribe:Julio,22,08:08 pm"

Se podia ver una nave de color rojo volando sobre el oceano atlantico dentro de la nave se podia ver al equipo con sus trajes junto a su mas reciente miembro Spiderman ,La que comandaba la nave era miss martian mientras los demas estaban sentados en las demas sillas de la nave hasta que miss martian

-no acercamos a santa prisca-dijo miss martian

("flashback-2 horas atras")

Se veia a el equipo en la cueva hablando con batman y canario negro

-isla santa prisca esta nacion isleña es la creadora de un peligroso neo-esteriode una droga que potencia la fuerza y es vendida bajo el nombre de veneno-dijo batman para sacar unas metricas y la imagen de una foto-esta flecha roja indica que la fabrica opera a toda su capacidad pero de forma inexplicable se han cortado todos los embarques de veneno y es ahi donde este equipo hace su entrada su mision es dem sigilo y reconocimiento observen e informen-dijo batman

-pero que pasaria si dado caso debemos actuar?-pregunto nuestro aracnido amigo

-no tienen autorizacion de hacerlo si la liga de la justicia debe actuar actuara-dijo batman para enseñar un mapa de la isla-esta zona requiere de dos zonas de lanzamiento-

-y quien esta al mando?-pregunto robin

-resuelvan eso ustedes-dijo batman

-y como llegaremos?-dijo spiderman

-tenemos nuestro propio medio de transporte-dijo robin con una sonrisa

-vamos te fascinara la nave-dijo kid flash desapareciendo con su velocidad mientras el resto del equipo empezaba a caminar por el mismo rumbo spiderman los seguia ya para empezar a irse este se detiene deslizandose en el proceso para regresar corriendo hacia el sistema holografico de la cueva para volver a deslizarse y detenerse en frente de batman y canario negro

-oye gracias por todo-para irse dejando una cortina de humo con su forma que estaba saludando para luego este desvaneserce

-de que hablaba?-pregunto canary confundida viendo al murcielago de espaldas sin ver la muy,muy,muy pero muuuuyyy pequeñisima sonrisa que este tenia

El aracnido miraba los pasillos de la cueva mientras miro las puertas que supuso que eran los habitaciones de los que vivian aqui

Luego de un instante llegaron al hangar de la cueva por la forma que kid flash habia mencionado la nave esperaba ver una gigantesca belleza aeronautica en cambio habia una especie de huevo gigante con rojo y negro recordandole un poco lo colores de su viejo amigo Draigg

-yy... luego que saldra un transformer que se transformara en una nave,¿o?-

-solo esta dormida tonto-dijo miss martian entendiendo la mano abierta hacia el huevo de golpe el huevo gigante se comenzo aumentar de tamaño y a cambiar de forma extraña hasta que se formo la bio-nave de m'gann-tadddaa-

-ok...ahora si que estoy muy impresionado-dijo spiderman viendo al resto del equipo entrar a la nave-como lo hiciste?-

-es mi nave marciana responde a mis ordenes mentales-respondio la peliroja una vez dentro de la nave

("tiempo actual")

Se podia ver la bio-nave volando hacia la isla de santa prisca spiderman miraba por la ventana apreciando los hermoso del mar caribe

-modo camuflaje activado-dijo miss martian a la vez que su cinturon se desabrochaba –y como fue que te uniste al equipo?-pregunto miss martian

-como obtuviste tus poderes?-pregunto kid flash

-"vamos hyodo piensa rapido"-dijo issei haciendo que su cerebro trabajara el doble-bueno aunque suene loco de creer estaba en una excibicion que habia abierto una nueva seccion de arañas radioactivas y una de las arañas escapo de la exposicion y me pico,me desmaye en un bosque y cuando desperte tenia mis poderes-

-en serio?,una araña radioactiva te dio tus poderes?-pregunto artemisa

-creeme aun no lo dijiero del todo-

-pero eso no se supone que te daria poderes te da cancer-dijo kidflash

-y que te caiga un rayo no tiene que darte velocidad, te calcina-dijo spiderman haciendo referencia a la obtencion de poderes de flash

-tuche-kid flash decidio mejor no decir nada

-y como te uniste al equipo?-pregunto de nuevo miss martian

-eso fue luego de que salvara a supergirl de metallo,superman me hablo de esto del equipo y pense que seria una excelente idea al probar el trabajar en equipo y me dije "que podria salir mal"-termino issei ignorando el hecho de que superboy se lo comia con la mirada porque el tenia mas contacto con el de lo que el ha tenido

-wow,wow,wow,wow-dijo kidflash-conoces a supergirl?-pregunto kidflash

-algo asi se podria decir-

-que tan hermosa es de cerca?-

-wally-dijo aqualad

-que,era una pregunta nada mas?-

-wally?-pregunto nuestro aracnido preferido

-si ese es mi nombre wally west-dijo para luego quitarse la mascara-y el tuyo cual es?-dijo wally para ponerse una vez mas las mascara

-ya se los dije-respondio spiderman

-se refiere a tu verdadero nombre-dijo aqualad-fuera de servicios me llamo kaldur an,pero puedes llamarme kaldur-

-yoo...no...me siento comodo diciendoles mi identidad secreta aun-respondio el trepamuros

-que,porque no?,nosotros te dijimos nuestros nombres-dijo el compañero de flash

-wow deten tu caballo vaquero,numero 1:fue un accidente,numero 2:jamas se los pedi,numero 3:solo los conozco de ehhhmmmm...1 hora,y ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo-usando la hora que le proporcionaba la tecnologia de la mascara

-pero es lo justo-dijo wally

-suficiente los 2-grito aqualad-spiderman,wally tiene razon tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros-dijo aqualad,spiderman estaba a punto de hablar-pero el nos dira quien es cuando se sienta listo-volviendo a girar sobre su asiento

-gracias aqualad-

Luego de esa pequeña discusion megann hablo y dijo

-zona de lanzamiento ¨A¨ en 30-para que luego de decir eso el cinturon del asiento de aqualad se desabrochara y para tocar el interruptor de su cinturon y activar el modo camuflaje de su traje

-estoy listo-dijo aqualad

-nave entrara en modo camuflaje-dijo megan

Para que esta descendiera a pocos centimetros del mar abriendo una compuerta de la parte inferior y aqualad se lanzara de clavado al mar pàra empezar a nadar cortando una red para evitar que tiburones pasen con sus armas y llegar a la orilla de la isla para luego este correr hacia uno de los sensores de calor y deshabilitarlos

-sensores de calor y movimiento comunicados la informacion es continua entren-dijo aqualad desde su comunicador para que la nave marciana volara hasta el punto b

-zona de lanzamiento B- todos se levantaron de sus asientos para que para que luego megan extendiera su mano para que del techo de la nave salieran una ganchos todos se pusieron los ganchos en los cinturones de sus trajes menos spiderman que decidio no hacerlo ya que el tiene sus telarañas

Luego de eso kid flash presiono el simbolo de sus traje para que este pase de color amarillo a negro

-no es genial esto?-dijo kid flash mostrandole su modo camuflaje a m'gann

-me impresionas-dijo m'gann para que ella con un solo pensamiento ella pase de su traje normal a su traje de modo camuflaje

-ahmm eso tambien funciona,oye supi no es muy tarde para ponerse la nueva tecnologia furtiva-dijo viendo a super boy

-sin capas,sin mallas sin ofender-volteando a ver a spiderman

-no ningun problema este traje es mas comodo que mi primer traje-dijo moviendo las manos enfrente de el freneticamente

\- funciona totalmente para mi-viendo soñadoramente a superboy para despues ponerse un poco nerviosa-quiero decir que con esas ropas puedes hacer un buen trabajo-dandole un pulgar arriba mientras superboy volteaba a verla de reojo y luego agachar su mirada

-sera mejor apresurarnos- dijo robin

-wow,esperen y que hay del nuevo?-señalando a spiderman

-que?-pregunto spiderman

-se refiere a tu traje de camuflaje-dijo megan

-creo que no lo tengo?-dijo spiderman dando un suspiro

-sera mejor que te quedes,sera facilmente visto con tu traje actual-dijo robin

-wow no me dejaran aqui encerrado solo por no tener un traje de camuflaje-dijo spiderman para que luego de sus visores se viera el simbolo de una araña y luego de eso una voz femenina salio del traje-activando:modo camuflaje-luego de eso el traje issei se comenzo a hacer negro comenzando desde sus pies luego de eso el traje se volvio completamente negro pero desaparecieron las lineas negras de telaraña y el simbolo se de la araña se volvio verde tambien los visores cambiaron de de blanco a verde neon, tenia una linea verde neon en la parte inferior de sus muñecas,y tamien pasaba una linea verde en la parte superior de su pie que era de mas o menos de 30 cm,sus lanzadores cambiaron de color rojo y blanco a negro y verde neon

Cabe destacar que todos lo que vieron eso quedaron impresionados con el diseño de su traje camuflaje wally de la impresion quedo con la boca abierta pero robin llego y le cerro la boca levantandole la mandibula

-wow-dijo spiderman apreciando su traje actual-no sabia que el traje podia hacer eso-pero luego de eso la misma voz femenina hablo de nuevo

-y puedo hacer muchas cosas mas-dijo la voz del traje

-quien eres?-pregunto issei al traje

-soy el sistema de tu traje, fui programada para ayudarte a ti a tus compañeros en sus misiones-

-wow increible , pero como?-

-batman me programo para ayudarlos a todos en sus misiones ademas de tener la informacion de todos los heroes y villanos de todo el mundo-

-que el murcielago te dio ese traje-dijo robin señalandolo estilo anime

-algo asi-dijo spiderman de forma compilicada

-increible-dijo m'gann

-que puede hacer esta modalidad del traje?-pregunto issei

-puedes camuflarte perfectamente usando tu invisibilidad nadie puede verte a no ser que tengan lentes especiales para que puedan verte aun estando invisible,tambien eres mas resistente a los golpes -

-wow increible pero como lo veremos si se puede hacer invisible?-pregunto robin

-de eso me encargo yo-dijo la voz del traje para que de los lanzadores del traje salieran unas especies de lentes de contacto 5 pares en total uno para cada uno- estos lentes de contacto seran capaces de ver a spiderman aun usando sus poderes invisibles pero solo cuando usa esta modalidad,ya que hay una segunda modalidad con este traje-dijo para que issei procediese a darle a cada unos de sus compañeros para luego colocarselos en los ojos

-y no nos haran daño al usarlos?-pregunto robin

-de hecho pueden incluso usarlos sin ningun problema, no sentiran ninguna molestia al tenerlos mucho tiempo-dijo el traje de issei

-muy bien pero como te llamas?-pregunto issei a su traje

-puedes ponerme el nombre que tu quieras-

-hmmm veamos que te parece...yuri-dijo issei con un dedo en su menton

-me parece bien-dijo m'gann

-a mi me gusta-dijo kid flash

-no esta mal-dijo superboy

-pueden llamarme yuri si ustedes quieren-

Luego de esa pequeña conversacion m'gann se puso su capucha para que esta se volviese invisible y de la parte inferior de la nave de m'gann se abriese de nuevo la compuerta para que todos saliesen de la nave

Los primeros en salir fueron m'gann, robin, y kid flash

Pero se apartaron al ver a conner bajar levantando mucho polvo en proceso

El ultimo en bajar fue spiderman que salto de la nave haciendo una voltereta hacia atras para luego colocarse de espaldas mientras caia para disparar una red a la nave y aterrizar de cabeza aun colgado de su telaraña

-bien no fue la mejor entrada pero bastara para mi-dijo issei para que de una voltereta se reincorporara

-aqualad lanzamiento B en marcha-dijo ella mientras flotaba

[con aqualad]

Aqualad escalaba un barranco

-vayan ustedes a la fabrica rastreare su GPS y los encontrare lo antes posible-

[con los demas]

-afirmativo.-dijo robin mientras sacaba de su brazo un mapa holografico

-todos comenzaron a movilizarse para llegar a la fabrica

[time skip-10 minutos despues]

Todos se encontraabn caminando por un sendero a lado de una cascada m'gann volaba mientras que robin ,kid flash y superboy caminaban por el sendero spiderman estaba caminando de forma vertical en las paredes del barranco

Robin fue el primero en escalar el muro que conducia el final del barranco luego de algunos minutos el sentido aracnido de spiderman se activo de manera brusca

-alto chicos-dijo spiderman para que los demas hicieron lo mismo

-que pasa araña?-dijo kid flash

-mi sentido aracnido me advierte de que hay peligro-

-tu que?-preguntaron todos los chicos para que este respondiese

-es como un sexto sentido me advierte de peligros-

-y mas vale ,mira-dijo robin sacando un holograma que decia peligro:explosivos enterrados

-no solo es eso mi sentido aracnido deja de advertirme del peligro una vez lo encuentro pero no ha dejado de advertirme que hay algo mas-dijo este para sobarse un poco la cabeza

Luego de eso SB comenzo a escuchar unos pasos y una rama rompiendose

-escucharon eso?-dijo SB

-no,espera eso es algo del super oido o algo?-

-tienes grandes oidos-dijo m'gann de manera soñadora

-bien chicos ahora que?-pregunto KF para ver que robin habia desparacido-aaaah,odio cuando hace eso-

-superboy,kid flash,pasen a infrarojo vean si son rastreados-dijo kaldur por el comunicador

Wally procedio a ponerse sus gogles y ponerlos en modo infrarojo y pudo vizualisar a lo lejos a unos sujetos armados

-veo un peloton de payasos armados-dijo wally

-si tambien puedo verlos-dijo spiderman colocado en cima de la rama de un arbol en su pose clasica de cuclillas

Kaldur comenzo a ver a otros sujetos mas uso su poderes para ver que habia otro peloton de sujetos armados

-hay otro peloton,pero se encontraran entre si antes que no encuentren-dijo este

[con los demas]

Todos comenzaron a escuchar disparos de los pelotones

-ya no se requiere de un super oido-dijo wally para ponerse sus gogles

-separense y eviten el contacto-dijo kaldur desde el transmisor

-si tan pronto como encuentre a robin –dijo wally para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad por un sendero que estaba lodoso para luego este resbalarse en el proceso y comenzar a caer desenfrenada mente por una bajada lodosa que se dirigia donde estaban los dos pèlotones armados

Mientras tanto con los grupos armados se disparaban entre si los que estaban con bane y los de la secta cobra pero se detuvieron al escuchar un grito que venia de la bajada en eso wally termino aterrizando enfrente del grupo de bane

-creo que se acabo la furtividad-dijo wally

Luego de eso los del grupo de bane comenzaron a dispararle a KF este esquivo algunas balas dando un back flip y comenzar a correr y saltar hacia unos arboles

Bane continuo disparando hasta que llego superboy y de una embestida mandara a volar a bane junto con el ,bane quizo inmovilizar SB con una llave pero SB lo agarro de la camisa para estrellarlo contra un arbol

Mientras

con KF este segui trepando y esquivando las balas que se le acercaban

Luego de eso robin hizo acto de presencia descendiendo desde arriba para derribar a dos hombres de los de bane

-que les pasa?-dijo este para comenzar a golpear al otro sujeto armado –se suponia que devian ser secreto,no siguieron mi ejemplo de mezclarse con la selva-

Mientras wally le estaba dando un combo de puñetazos a un sujeto de bane

-eso hacias,bien que nos lo dijiste,no leemos la mente sabe-

mientras varios sujetos de la secta de las cobras eran derribados por la telequinesis de m'gann

-O en todo caso yo no lo hago-dijo KF

-dijiste que no leyera la mente de las personas-

Un miembro de la secta cobra se estaba escapando robin iba a lanzar un pajarang pero no conto con que una red blanca y pegajosa se pegara en sus pies para luego este ser atraido hasta la rama de un arbol que dando envuelto desde el cuello para abajo como un capullo de cabeza abajo en la rama del arbol era spiderman que habia aterrizado envuelto al sujeto como si fuese una crizalida

-bueno creo que fue muy simple-dijo spiderman haciendose visible otra vez

[momentos despues]

-reconozco esos uniformes,son del culto de la cobra-

-si batman hubiera sabido que un extremista estaba controlando el contrabando de veneno de santa prisca lo mencionaria-

-y como los de la secta y esos matones no se quieren mucho apuesto a que cobra llego y los hecho fuera-

-creo que por eso las lineas del veneno fueron cortadas-dijo spiderman mientras que con su telaraña envolvia a los miembros del culto cobra y a los del grupo de bane

-lo entendemos cobra queria miembros super fuertes,ya misterio resuelto dicelo a bat...-

-esos hombres no usaban veneno,cobra estaba usando la cosa, no nos vamos hasta que yo sepa porque-dijo robin

-hasta que tu sepas porque?-

-el equipo nesecita un lider-

-y eres tu?,eres un chico de 13 años que nos abandono sin decir una sola palabra-

-y tu que tienes 15, fue por ti que nos descubieron-dijo robin de forma burlona

Mientras m'gann spiderman y superboy miraban esto con una mirada complicada

-y ustedes quieren ser el lider?-

-para nada, y tu?-dijo SB

-no despues del fiasco del señor tornado –dijo megan

-lo hiciste muy bien-respondio SB haciendo sonrojar a M'gann

-tu que dices spiderma...-pregunto m'gann pero no termino ya que lo vio dirigirse hacia robin y kid flash

Cuando este llego a ellos lo cual sorprendio a sus compañeros ya que este procedio a darle dos corcorrones a cada uno de ellos para comenzar a relajarse

-ya basta chicos,ya ven como se comportan parecen una pareja de casados-dijo este para volver con m'gann y conner

Luego de eso superboy comenzo a escuchar lo que bane y sus secuases hablaban

-miralos discutir,liberate y atacalos mientras estan distraidos

-callate,cooperare con ellos temporalmente-

Superboy al terminar de escuchar eso solo esbozo una sonrisa

-super oido?-pregunto spiderman

-al parecer va a cooperar con nosotros momentaneamente-dijo superboy

-si?,tu ni siquiera tienes poderes-

-tampoco batman-

-ahhh pero tu no eres batman amigo-

-pero soy lo que mas se parece-dijo robin

Pero se detuvieron al escuchar a bane reirse

-que chicos tan listos,pero ustedes solo saben la mitad de la historia, dejenme mostrarles el resto los metere en la fabrica por mi entrada secreta-

Luego de que bane hablo m'gann se agacho y se dispuso a hablar

-hay otra entrada secreta pero tambien oculta algo-haciendo brillar los ojos para tratar de entrar en la mente de bane

-ah,ah,ah chica bane no es tan facil-

-ah!,esta recitando mentalmente marcadores de futbol en ingles esto demorara algo-

-al menos son partidos buenos?-le preguno spiderman a megan

-no es complicado el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-

Todos los chicos se miraron entre si para que spiderman le susurrara en el oido de aqualad

-podemos confiar en el?-

-al parecer no tenemos otra opcion-

[fabrica santa prisca]

Todos movian y cargaban cosas para transportar el veneno mientras en la parte superior un miembro de la secta de la cobra y lo que al parecer era el lider de la secta estaba esperando por lo que uno de sus subordinados diria

-sublime maestro el se acerca-

Luego el lider hablo

-activa la red de interferencia,nada debe interferir

[de vuelta con el equipo]

Todos se dirigian al borde de un acantilado para tener una mejor vista de la fabrica

Robin se dispuso a observar mas y saco sus binoculares para ver lo que pasaba en la fabrica

-miren todo eso al parecer una compra esta en progreso pero si cobra no le vende a los sospechosos habituales entonces...-

-debemos identificar a ese comprador-

-justo lo que yo pensaba-

-si claro tu eres el pensador-dijo robin burlonamente

-acaso eso es sarcasmo,viejo un verdadero lider se concentraria en buscar respuestas-

Luego de eso bane se dispuso a mover una enorme roca que tapaba la entrada a una cueva

-las respuestas estan por aqui-dijo bane mostrando el sendero de la cueva

-asi que el luchador ahora es nuestro lider-dijo kid flash solo para recibit un codazo por parte de robin

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta que bane presionando un boton hizo que se abriese

-Despejado-dijo robin corriendo dentro de la fabrica dejando a todos los demas atras

-ya atraparon a ese pequeño tonto-

-no el siempre es asi-

-no se muevan, volvere con la informacion antes que robin-

-no espera-

-gran cadena de mando-

-bueno chicos creo que sera mejor que nos dividamos y aseguremos el lugar-dijo spiderman para luego este dar un gran salto y lanzar una red a una viga y ponerse de cuclillas y poder ver el panorama completo de la fabrica

Mientras tanto robin subia las escaleras que dirigian a la cabina de control para luego este al entrar lanzar un batarang con humo adormecedor para dejar inconsiente al sujeto de los cobra

Mientras con aqualad,miss martian y superboy estaban escondidos detras de unas cajas viendo a los miembros de la secta cargar varias cajas con el neo-esteroide

-es un gran cargamento-

-si pero solo sacan producto nuevo de la linea, no tocan este veneno-

-talvez la frescura cuenta-

-se acerca un helicoptero-dijo spiderman desde la conexion mental

De vuelta con robin este estaba tecleando en la computadora de la cabina para que luego de eso llegara kid flash a ver que hacia

-que haces?-

-formulas quimicas,supongo que involucra al veneno-

Luego de eso aparecieron dos celulas estructurales de el veneno uno rojo y uno morado

-ese es el veneno-dijo KF señalando con una barra de carne la estructura roja-y este es... vaya la formula de blockbuster hecha por cadmus ,mezclado el nuevo jugo de cobra es 33 veces mas fuerte pero permanente, pero cobra como obtuvo acceso al proyecto block buster?-

Spiderman hablon en el comunicador con robin y KF

-"oye que tal si talvez, solo tal vez..."-

-nuestro comprador misterioso tambien debe de ser el comprador de cobra-

-"usando la secta de cobra para crear una super formula de veneno block buster-dijo kid flash

.-robin a aqualad , tenemos...-peo paro al solo escuchar estatica en la comunicacion-estatica-

Afuera de la fabrica la puerta del helicoptero revelando a sportmaster

Este se dirigio hacia donde estaba el rey cobra para recibir el veneno

-rey cobra-

-sportmaster, el embarque esta listo-luego una chica dio un paso al frente mostrando en una pequeña caja de metal 8 frascas del neoesteroide

-el nuevo cobra veneno-

-un completo exito nuestros amigos no quedaran decepcionados-

-esto cambia el juego,al fin estaremos mano a mano con la liga de la justicia-

Todo esto era visto por megan que estaba usando su modo camuflaje para poder ver todo de cerca

-"aqualad enviando imagen telepatica del comprador"-

Aqualad tenia cerrado los ojos para recibir la imagen mental del compardor solo para decir

-sport master es el comprador,aqualad a tornado rojo me oyes...-pero como robin solo escuchaba interferencia-ah, no hay conexion no me puedo comunciar con la liga, robin, kf o spiderman nesecitamos un plan-

-tengo una sugerencia –fue lo que dijo bane antes de saltar desde la plataforma donde estaban para ver a dos miembros de la secta de la cobra

Pero uno de los miambros de cobra disparo su arma alertando a los que estaban afuera

-pero que esta...-pero se volteron al ver la figura de mammoth entrar por la ventana para que este destruyese el puente donde ellos estaban

Luego hicieron acto de presencia los demas miembros de cobra para que luego el lider dijiese

-destruyanlos!-

Mamoth se lanzo contra los chicos y bane pero superboy reacciono de forma rapido y comenzo un duelo para ver quien era mas fuerte

Mientras los demas miembros de cobra con sus armas le disparaban a aqualad mientras que bane se escondia detras de unos contenedores

Luego de eso se diviso a megan en su modo invisible pasando por encima de sportmaster y los demas miembros de cobra

Mientras megan estaba distraida usando su telequinesis para enfrentarse a los sujetos de cobra

Sportmaster noto esto saco un pequeño baston que luego se convirtio en una lanza que lanzo directamente contra megan

Que al momento de que ella esquive la lanza esta explotara mandandola a volar superboy aun luchaba con mamoth que al parecer este no era rival para supeboy mientras que aqualad seguia protegiendose con sus escudos de agua kid flash hizo acto de presencia pateando a dos miembros de cobra que estaban a punto de disparar a aqualad

Kid flash tuvo que cubrirse sobra una columna para evitar los disparos de los de cobra mientras aqualad le grito a megan

-miss martian la comunicaciones no funcionan enlazanos telepaticamente-

Megan se toco su frente para luego decir mentalmente

-"estan todos en linea?"-

-"si"-dijo superboy desde la conexion mental

-"ya lo sabes preciosa"-

-"nesecitamos reagruparnos"-

-"ahora estoy ocupado"-

Dijo robin para estar en la zona de aterrizaje del helicoptero

-batman debe estar desesperado, si envio a su cachorro para enfrentarme-

-que te pasa cobi pareces desconcertado?-

-es poca cosa para mi, encargate de el-refiriendose a shimmer

La ayudante de cobra se lanzo para atacar a robin pero este la esquivo haciendo una pirueta para pasar por encima de ella robin se coloco en posicion de pelea listo para enfrentarse a la ayudante de cobra

Pero aqualad lo llamo telepaticamente

-"robin debemos salir ahora"-

Robin acepto a regañadientes y saco una bomba cegadora para luego ver que el ayudante de batman ya no estaba mas en el hangar

Aqualad atacaba a los miembros de cobra con sus latigos de agua

-"retirada estrategica kid flash abrenos paso"-

Para que luego kid flash golpeara a los de cobra para asi abrirles paso a los chicos que se fueron por el mismo camino del cual entraron

Superboy aun se enfrentaba a mamoth que aun forcejeaban pero superboy lo agarro de los hombros y lanzo a mamoth a los miembros de cobra restantes

Mientras tanto en el techo de la fabrica todo la pelea fue vista por spiderman que usaba su poder de invisibilidad para poder ocultarse en la fabrica este tenia un plan pero aun no se lo iba a decir a los chicos

Mientras con los chicos estaban corriendo por la cueva mientras que los de cobra entraron por la puerta que derribo para empezar a disparar a los chicos

-superboy golpea a las vigas de apoyo-le dijo aqualad para golpear los soportes de la cueva haciendo caer las rocas de la cueva

Mientras con los chicos aqualad sacaba dos pequeños tubos de linternas de color rojo para asi poder iluminar la cueva donde estaba

-como mi primera mision como lider salio tan mal-

-tienes mucha experiencia pero eso es exactamente lo que jugo en tu contra ,peleando junto a batman sus papeles estan definidos,ustedes no nesecitan hablar pero este equipo es nuevo, y un lider debe ser claro, explicito no puedes desaparacer y esperar que otros hagan un plan desconocido-

-se supone que sostenga las manos de todos...aghhhh a quien engaño tu eres quien debe guiarnos kaldur eres el unico que puede-

-porfavor yo puedo correr en circulos...-

-bromeas aqualad es el unico que puede guiarnos-

-hola megan estan obvio-

-yo ya lo sabia-

-esta bien-

-entoces acepto la carga hasta que tu estes listo para levantarla de mis hombros,naciste para liderar este equipo-

-bien nuestro primer prioridad es evitar que este embarque no salga de la isla-

-que graciaso iba a decir lo mismo-

-oigan alguien a visto a spiderman?-pregunto miss martian

-no estaba con ustedes?-pregunto robin a aqualad

-no el se fue al techo pero no lo volvimos a ver-

[activando modo chibi]

Todos se vieron con una cara de poker mientras una vista de los 5 heroes mostraba una version chibi de ellos con una cara de poker y un signo de interrogacion en sus cabezas preguntandose donde estaba su nuevo compañero

[mientras tanto en el hangar de la fabrica]

Se veia a nuestro aracnido amigo en la parte de afuera del techo de la fabrica para luego este lanzar dos redes a dos cornizas para usarla de resortera para terminar encima del helicoptero y quitar la tapa del cableado del helicoptero y cortar varios cables del helicoptero y algunos paneles del helicoptero para evitar que despegara cabe decir que ya no usaba su modo camuflaje

Pero se volvio a hacer invisible al ver a lider de los cobras,su ayudante y a sportsmaster ir hacia el helicoptero

-sabotaje, robin?-pregunto sportmaster

-encuentrale y arreglalo-dijo el lord cobra a shimmer para que esta su fuese a arreglar el helicoptero

-amo enviamos una partida a buscar a los intrusos...?-

-no seas absurdo ellos vendran a nosotros-dijo el lider cobra para irse directo a la fabrica mientras que dos miembros del culto estaban encima del helicoptero tratando de arreglar el cableado del helicoptero no notaron una figura de traje negro y verde que estaba detras de ellos haciendo sacar sus garras y para que luego de un pequeño rasguño a cada uno estos quedaron paralizados solo para caer inconsientes antes de ver a la persona que les habia hecho eso

Spiderman procedio a envolver a los miembros del culto con su telaraña para que asi eviten informar a su amo mientras eso pasaba el tuvo que volver a usar su modo camuflaje para ser invisible nuevamente para ver como la chica que estaba junto a lord cobra salia del helicoptero para avisar a su amo que el helicoptero estaba listo

Spiderman penso y se dijo mentalmente

-"jajaja,ilusa "-

Mientras eso pasaba los chicos corrian por la cueva para ir a ayudar a su nuevo amigo que creyeron que estaba en problemas

-sportmaster es el proveedor y el comprador pero hay algo que aun no me cuadra, el no puede hacerse con la formula de block buster ni usar a cobra para hacer su trabajo sucio-

-y ninguno de ellos es muy habil para combinar el block buster con veneno eso requiere de inteligencia superior-

-creo que la frase es la punta del tempano-

Pero se detuvieron al final de la cueva al ver a bane tirar 4 inyecciones de veneno al suelo

-alto chicos me siento explosivo-dijo bane mientras sujetaba un detonador en su mano izquierda para que los chicos escucharan como unas bombas c4 estaban en el techo de la cueva listas para activarse

\- nos traicionaste,porque?-

-quiero recuperar mi fabrica-

Mientras bane hablaba aqualad hablo en la conexion mental con kid flash y le dijo

-"kid flash listo para correr"-

-asi que los force a una situacion en la que podian derrotar a mis enemigos y morir intentandolo, si fuese lo segundo la liga de la justicia hubiese venido a vengar a sus compañeros y cuando se disipàra el humo una vez mas santa prisca seria mia volar el tunel con ustedes dentro tendra el mismo efecto-teermino bane para presionar el boton pero un borron de rojo y negro salio corriendo para tomar el detonador de las bombas

Sorprendido de que ya no tenia el detonador este si miro la mano hasta que volteo hacia atras y escucho la voz de kid flash

-con que? Con este detonador?-

Dijo kid flash sacando el detonador de su mano bane a punto de golpear a kid flash pero fue elevado por una fuerza telequinetica era megan que mantenia a bane en el aire

Los demas salieron haste que superboy sonrio y dijo

-al fin-preparandose para darle un puñetazo en el estomago a bane-dejalo caer-termino superboy

Megan dejo caer a bane para que luego superboy de un puñetazo mandara a volar a bane por lo cielos

Mientras tanto con nuestro aracnido amigo este veia todo pegado desde la pared de afuera de la fabrica hasta que al final arreglaron el helicoptero un miembro se acerco a lord cobra para avisarle de algo

-el helicoptero esta listo mi lord-

Sportmaster comenzo a caminar directo al helicoptero listo para irse pero no conto con que alguien mas estaba en la isla

Spiderman estaba listo para atacar asi que se dijio

-."bien lanzare unas granadas de telaraña para hacer que todos se queden quietos,luego los empezare a golpear hasta noquearlos,listo,listo"-

Spiderman preparo su lanzador para lanzar las grandas de telaraña

Spiderman lanzo una granada a la espalda de sportmaster luego procedio a sacar las otras tres granadas que le quedaban para tirarla donde estaba lord cobra y shimmer y lanzo las otras dos a los otros miembros de cobra todos vieron esas esferas extrañas pero cuando estos terminaron de sonar las granadas explotaron una a una hasta que de estas salio un liquido pegajoso que atrapo a todos los miembros de cobra incluso a sportmaster

Todos quedaron credulos de la sustancia que los atrapo hasta que sportmaster hablo

-enserio robin este truco ya es algo viejo-

-no soy robin pero no creo que haga falta que me presente-dijo una voz misteriosa sola para que uno de los miembros saliese volando por un golpe luego otro hasta que se hizo visible con un traje de color negro ajustado con una araña grande de color verde fosforezente

-quien eres?!-pregunto el lider de cobra

-soy su vecino amistoso spiderman-dijo spiderman poniendo sus brazos en X para hacer salir sus garras de las manos

Luego de eso un borron negro y cabellera roja llego corriendo llevandose con el unos miembros de cobra hasta que llego a otra parte del hangar para patear a un miembro que estaba disparandole

-Tomen el embarque-dijo lord cobra

Todos los demas se salieron de la red y prepararon sus armas para comenzar a atacar a spiderman y a kid flash pero no contaron con que un chico que hizo una entrada que hizo que formara una pequeña onda sonica mandando a volar algunos miembros de cobra

-por fin llegaron, que les tomo tanto tiempo,pararon por un cafe o algo!?-pregunto spiderman

-nos regresamos por la cueva y nos toco pelear con bane lo sentimos-dijo megan con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

-bien creo que es hora de evitar esta venta-dijo spiderman para comenzar a dar un combo de puñetazos y patadas a los miembros de cobra

-vamos otra vez?-pregunto superboy a mamoth

Mammoth rugio en respuesta este comenzo a correr para embestir a un miembro de cobra pero no conto con que una corriente de agua se lo llevara volando

-lo siento no era el plan-

Dijo superboy mientra que aqualad usaba el agua de una tuberia para hacer que mamoth se fuera al otro lado del hangar

Sportmaster que se encontraba escondido detras del helicoptero que procedio a disparar explosivos hacia superboy

Megan que se encontraba en su modo invisible entro por el helicoptero mientras sportmaster seguia disparandole a superboy con su arma

Megan entro en el helicoptero para atacar a sportmaster por detras pero este dio una voltereta y disparo al suelo levantando polvpo que cego a megan para luego sujetarla del cuello y seguirle disparando a superboy

Mientras que kid flash seguia esquivando las balas con su velocidad para luego darle un izquierdazo en la mejilla a un miembro de cobra que le salio volando la mascara kid flash la tomo y dijo

-wow un recuerdo-

Mientras que una cuerda que se enredo en shimmer la tiro al suelo dejandola inmovil era robin que luego miraba fijamente a lord cobra

-se que no te gusta ensuciarte las manos-

-lo se pero aveces un dios debe rebajarse para conquistar-dijo lord cobra mientras se quitaba la capucha para comenzar una pelea con robin que fue el primero en atacar para darle una patada el cuello cosa que cobra sujeto con facilidad mientras robin seguia intentando darle un golpe este procedio a sujetarlo del pie para darle una patada en el costado

Mientras tanto con nuestro aracnido amigo estaba peleando con 6 miembros de cobra este evitaba los disparos de los cobras con su habilidad hasta que lanzo una red al arma de un miembro haciendola girar a su izquierda mientras seguia disparando dañando el pie de un miembro de los cobra para despues darle una patada en el estomago dejandolo inconsiente mientras que el otro le dio una patada y un combo de pueñetazos para luego lanarlo en el aire patearlo luego disparar una red a su pecho para atraerlo de nuevo para darle un puñetazo en su mejilla que lo mando a volar

Luego con otro le tiro una red en la cara para cegarlo luego este le dio una patada en le mandibula para luego hacer un backflip colocarse en su hombros para luego girar hacia atras mandado a volar a un miembro para estrellarlo contra un arbol

Kid flash con su velocidad mando a golpeo tres miembros mas en la cabeza mientra s que aqualad seguia usando su rafaga de agua para seguir arratrando a mamoth hacia el bosque luego de eso hizo correr electricidad por su mano para luego poner su mano en la corriente de agua para hacerle daño a mamoth dejandolo inconsiente por el shock

Mientras eso pasaba sportmaster seguia disparandole a superboy mientras lo hacia este se adentraba por la cabina del helicoptero

-gracias por la pratica pero debo irme-dijo este mientras le lanzaba megan para que chocara contra superboy

El helicoptero comenzaba a despegar pero una red se pego al helicoptero era spiderman que sujetaba el helicoptero para evitar que despegara este enterro sus pies en la tierra para evitar que este saliese volando

-oigan un poco de ayuda aqui!-dijo spiderman mientras hacia fuerza superboy se levanto del suelo y procedio la red esto mas la fuerza de superboy hizo que el helicoptero comenzara a descender

Pero megan les hablo a spiderman y a superboy

-spiderman,superboy suelten el helicoptero tengo esto-dijo megan mostrando el detonador –puse una bomba en la carga asi que suelten el helicoptero-

Spiderman y superboy soltaron el helicoptero para que este tomara bastante altura y megan presiono el boton de la bomba para que esta se detonara

Haciendo que el helicoptero se incendiara y se quemara con la carga y sportmaster salto del avion soltando el paracaidas que tenia para aterrizar en el bosque el helicoptero que aun estaba en llamas se estrello en la fabrica de bane ,mientras el estaba atado a un arbol desde el cerro en el que ellos estuvieron hace ratos

Mientras robin aun peleaba con lord cobra este le dio un puñetazo poniendole el pie en el pecho de robin

-me atacan los mosquitos –

-asi pues este mosquito te dara una leccion-

[aqui cambiare un poco a lo que paso en la historia original ]

lord cobra procedio a darle un puñetazo en el estomago de robin para dejarlo tendido en el suelo este procedio a aplastarle la cabeza

-no mi imagino la cara del murcielago al ver que su ayudante fue masacrado-

-eso crees tu cailluo-

dijo spiderman -oye super B bola rapida-dijo spiderman para lanzarle una red a las manos de super boy para que este hiciese girar a spiderman aun sujetando la red de spiderman para lanzarlo de proyectil este le dio una patada en el rostro al lord cobra yendose junto a el con la patada que le dio mandadolo a volar a dentro de la fabrica en llamas

Lord cobra se estaba recuperando de la patada que spiderman le dio este se levanto del suelo y encaro a spiderman

-jamas pense que un insecto me golpeara-

-otro,al parecer los villanos no fueron a la escuela las arañas son aracnidos no insectos es muy diferente-

-eso no me importa lo que importa es que te matare-

-quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo spiderman sacando sus garras

Luego comenzo una pelea entre spiderman y lord cobra todos los demas se dirigian a la fabrica en llamas para ayudar a su compeñaero

Mientras tanto dentro de la fabrica spiderman fue arrojado al otro lado de la fabrica

-rindete no puedes ganarme,luego de acabarte ire por tus amigos para matarlos como lo voy a hacer contigo-

-no te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos-dijo este de forma furiosa

Dijo spiderman mientras le arrojaba una red a su cara cegandolo de su vision luego de eso este agarro un contenedor con su red lanzandole un contenedor usando se redes mandandolo al otro lado de la fabrica

Luego de eso este comenzo a ver alrededor de la fabrica para ver que le ayudaba para noquear a lord cobra hasta que este vio una caja con una tapa que indicaba que era de electricidad y peligro y pudo visualizar otra al otro lado de la sala spiderman vio sus redes y tuvo una idea que le doleria demasiado

-por Dios odio ser un cerebrito-dijo este quitando las tapas con sus redes-por Dios enserio odio tener cerebro-dijo este para envolver a lord cobra con su red para inmovilizarlo luego de esto salto encima de el lanzando ambas redes a las cajas electricas haciendo correr la electricidad por la red mas su poder de generar electricidad era un dolor grande sumado la tension de la energia le dañaba todo su cuerpo que hizo que tambien el lord cobra gritara del dolor

-aaaahahaaaaaaaahhhh-se escucho el grito de spiderman hasta afuera de la fabrica y sus nuevos amigos pensaron lo peor hasta que megan grito

-spiderman!-

Luego los demas lo hicieron

-spidey!-

La sobre carga de enegia hizo que la fabrica explotara por completo con spiderman dentro y lord cobra

Los chicos no tenian credito a lo que veian su nuevo compañero que acaban de conocer habia sido volado en pedazos y megan grito

-noooooooooo!-arrodillandose y soltando algunas lagrimas por ver que su nuevo amigo habia sido volado en mil pedazos

Todos esteban desconcertados a lo que veian como le iban a explicar a batman que habian perdido a su amigo en una explosion pero luego de eso pudieron divisar dos figuras que descencian con gran velocidad luego de que lo divisaran bien superboy usando su super vision pudo ver a spiderman y a lord cobra bajando de una forma rapida

Superboy reacciono y salto para poder atrapar a spiderman y a superboy dejando a lord cobra en el suelo inconsiente mientras este ponia con cuidado a spiderman en el suelo

Robin procedio a atar a lord cobra con su gancho

Luego de eso fue a ver si spiderman aun tenia pulso pero al momento de acercarse este sintio una corriente electrica correr por el cuerpo de spiderman

-esta todo electrocutado no podre ver si tiene pulso a no-

Dejame intentar algo

Fue megan quien hablo para entrar en su mente para ver si aun estaba vivo luego de unos 20 segundos sus ojos dejaron de iluminarse para luego hablar

-aun sigue vivo-

Luego de eso escucharon un pequeño quejido que provenia de spiderman

-spiderman te encuentras bien cuantos dedos vez—pregunto robin mostrandole solo 2 dedos

-ah,ahm 4?-

-bueno al menos no estas tan mal-dijo robin

-al menos tenemos al rey cobra-dijo kid flash

-llevemoslo con la liga de la justicia-dijo megan para hacerlo levitar mientras que spiderman le disparaba con sus redes para envolverlo mas para estar seguro

-oye spidey puedes caminar?-fue aqualad que pregunto preocupado por su nuevo compañero y amigo

-sip,sip estare bien-hasta que su cara su puso algo palida y un tono de azul y dijo antes de caer desmayado-No-dijo spiderman para desmayase enfrete de sus compañeros que kid flash due el primero en reaccionar para sujetarlo y evitar que se caiga al suelo de forma brusca mientras escuchaba los gritos de todos diciendo su nombre

-SPIDERMAN!-gritaron todos solo para que spiderman cerrara sus ojos quedando inconsiente

[4 horas despues-Monte justicia]

-AAAAuuuuccchh...mi cuerpo se siente que estuvo en una corrida de toros-dijo spiderman que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue un techo de roca, a su alrededor parecia estar en una enfermeria parecida a la de la atlaya pero diferente-que fue lo que me paso?-dijo este intentando levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su torso se lo impidio,dandose cuenta que no llevaba su torso sin la parte superior de su traje este procedio a llevrse sus dedos a su rostro para ver si aun tenia su mascara sintinedose aliviado al ver su mascara aun puesta

-pero miren quien desperto-dijo robin quien estaba acompañado por aqualad,miss martian y kid flash

-como te sientes?-pregunto miss martian

-con algunso pequeños espasmos electrico pero vivire-

-perfecto-dijo miss martian para darle un coscorron estilo anime a spiderman por parte de megan

-¡auch y eso porque fue?!-

-eso fue por hacer una estupidez como electrocutarte-

-pues le dire una cosa si voy a trabajar con ustedes veran muchas mas estupideces como esa-

-entonces encajaras muy bien en el equipo-dijo black canary entrando a la habitacio-pero deberas tener mas cuidado,la descarga no parecio causarte ningun daño en los nervio o sufrir quemaduras pero tienes algunos huesos rotos tendras que usar vendas por lo menos una semana-

-ten toma-dijo robin lanzandole el torso del traje a spiderman

-gracias-

Dijo spiderman para chocar puños con robin

-y que paso con lord cobra-

-fue enviado a la carcel de ciudad gotica-

-entonceesssss...ahora que?-

-bueno te saltaste el sermon de batman sobre el sigilo y solo de informar la situacion pero parece que cumplimos con la mision

-reconocido flash 0-4-dijo la computadora de los tubo zeta

-vaya pasaste tu primer dia sin escuchar el sermos de batman, eres una araña con suerte-dijo flash apareciendo en el monte una vez la luz de los tubo zeta desaparecio pero lo que mas le sorprendio era que flash venia con una bolsa deportiva

-flash, ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto kid flash

-vengo a llevarte a casa antes que tu madre nos mate-dijo el velocista haciendo que su compañero se pònga palido al recordar lo tarde que se hab ia vuelto-ah y esto es para ti-dijo flash arrojandole una bolsa deportiva confundiendo a isse –por esta noche tendras que quedarte aqui con miss martian y superboy-

-"¿viven aqui?"-se pregunto issei

-sucede algo?-pregunto aqualad preocupado al igual que sus compañeros-flash miro a spiderman quien negaba con la cabeza rapidamente detras de sus compañeros solo para detenerse cuando estos voltearon a ver a nuestro aracnido amigo

-no es nada de que preocuparse es solo cosas de identidades secretas-dijo tan rapido pero no lo suficiente para entenderle

-siiii, esto sera como una pijamada-dijo miss martian emocionada flotando levemente con una forma chibi

[pasando a modo chibi]

-pero eso es para chicas y somos 3 y...de nosotros chicos-dijo spiderman en forma chibi explicandole a miss martian con un sombrero de catedratico usando una regla y un pizarron de tiza con la figura de spiderman, superboy y miss martian que era dividida segun el genero que termino de explicar mientras que superboy con un semblante serio y asintiendo a lo que spiderman dijo

[fin modo chibi]

Esto desanimo un poco a megan-pero supongo que podemos ver peliculas y comer palomitas y pizza-dijo spiderman volviendo a animar a la marciana para luego abrazar a spiderman y luego comenzar a flotar directo a la cocina-me acabo de meter en un gran problema no?-

-como no tienes idea viejo-dijo robin para proceder a irse por el tubo zeta directo a gotica

[atalaya-12:05 de la madrugada]

-y ¿que opinan?-pregunto batman viendo como en la pantalla el momento en el que spiderman se elevaba al techo para ser sigiloso y ver que tramaba el enemigo

hasta que el momento que se electrocuto para poder derrotar a lord cobra

-no lo hace mal,tiene mucho que aprender sobre trabajar mas en equipo `pero tiene mucho potencial-dijo wonder woman

-ciertamente es alguien inteligente y astuto-dijo detective marciano

,-me convencio desde que ayuda a kara a derrotar a metallo-dijo el hombre de acero

-tiene corazon y se preocupa por los demas me agrada-dijo flash

-me gusta su estilo es impulsivo, valiente parece a estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios tiene mucha voluntad-dijo green lanter[hal jordan]

-no creo que sea solo eso es algo mas-dijo hawk girl

-mirenlo ustedes se arriesgo al intentar volver a bajar el helicoptero se arrojo para golpear a lord cobra para evitar que matara a robin incluso se electrocuto para vencer a lord cobra, no es solo que esta dispuesto a sacrificarse con estos actos hasta podria llegar a matarse es como si intentara compensar algo-ignorando el hecho de que batman,superman y el detective marciano s vieron el uno al otro

-talvez deba hablar con el-dijo el ultimo hijo de krypton

-realidad-dijo flash-creo que tengo una mejor idea-con una sonrisa que hacia descofiar al resto de la liga incluosa a batman

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

 **Bien chicos sera todo por hoy nos veremos hasta la proxima tengo muchas sorpresas para el futuro de esta historia e intentare agregar mas capitulos cada semana,!hasta la proxima!**


End file.
